Inuyasha's Very First Love
by Sarabellam Ivy
Summary: Under Construction WILL BE BACK SOON!
1. The Cat Demon Sisters

Never End, Never Die

(Part 16)

_Summary_: Naraku hires two twin sisters to get rid of Inuyasha and the gang, but something isn't right, they look like Inuyasha, they can read their minds, move faster than lightening and have the power of the elements at their hands, the most crazy part abut it they can wield the Tetsuiega! Just when the fighting gets rough a women stops the fighting. Who is she? Who is she to the sisters? well she's their mother and guess who the father is? Inuyasha! Kagalee, holding a grudge that lasted for almost 300 years against Inuyasha wants him dead, but for what? Inuyasha doesn't even remember what happened or even that they were his children. Kagalee remembers it and so does the oldest sister, Ayanna. What can the gang dig out of the girl? Can they help them find out why Kagalee won't talk to Inuyasha or will Naraku kill Inuyasha himself after Kagalee is rendered helpless because she then realizes that she's still in love with Inuyasha. Read To Find Out! All of the characters that are not in the series are mine and to be used only by me or my friend N'yasha or Kaimara. This story is for her and another friend of mine for their graduation and I think this is good to write down. _'06 ' RUN IT!!._ ok before I barf...

Prologue

"You both know what you have to do" said the shadowy figure that sat before him, a man no more than 20. They both nodded their heads as response. The man smiled wickedly.

"Good, now carry out your assignment!" he ordered them.

"Right!" they both said in unison and with lightening speed, they vanished into the thick night.

Huh, let's see if they can pull it off the two daughters of my enemy should be able to look exactly like him in battle just like you said Kagalee. He thought

He thought 

"Yes they will, you can count on it" said a female voice out of nowhere. She walked out from the shadow near his side.

"And you think that they would draw him out?" he looked at her.

"Most likely, knowing him if he's framed for something he'll come running to find out, but if he doesn't they'll bring him here personally" she grinned.

"Excellent it's good to know there sharp"

"You could say they get it from me, Naraku" she looked at him grinning evilly. She sat beside him on the arm of the chair observing the two servants swift movements from an mirror held by another girl with long white hair and white clothes.

Chapter 1

The moon showed bright like any starless night. The barrier was released and they could roam freely like a cat in the night, looking for their next victims. Their clothes were unrecognizable for the darkness turned them black. The one with silver hair could control the wind and tides, the other with her flame red hair could control fire and have earth like abilities. They came across a small village.

"Nice little place to wreck, wouldn't you agree? Fyanna" said the silver haired one. Her cat ears were very acute and could hear for miles, They plopped up as she spoke.

"Yes it would be dear sister Ayanna, but why not one but three villages that should attract some attention" said Fyanna cat ears plopped up as well. Fyanna's ears flinched.

"I sense someone's coming! This will be fun!" she laughed.

"Hold it right there!" said a man from behind them. He was holding a gun in his hand aiming for them.

"Told ya" Fyanna said as they turned around.

"Go back to where you came from demons! This village is off your grounds!" he scowled.

"Fyanna is my ears playing tricks on me again or did he just call us a bunch of mangy demons?" said Ayanna. Fyanna walked, in front of her sister.

"Most likely your ears are playing tricks on you but . . . " Fyanna opened her eyes and stepped into the moonlight so that he could see her yellow like eyes.

"I think he did, so why don't we get one thing straight, the next time you call an Entarion a demon, expect to be burned!" her eyes grew wider and from a golden brown to a blood red. Her eyes scanned his body then connected with his.

"Instant Death!" The man began to feel hot, and burning up then finally he combusted into flames. He yelled and screamed like mad, he jumped onto the ground and began to roll around, but the flames wouldn't go out. Finally the man stopped rolling around motionless and breathless on the dirt road.

"But my dear man I'm afraid that there will be no next time for you" her eyes turn back to their original color.

"Why did ya have to kill him?! I wanted to kill him!" shouted Ayanna.

"Oh hush we got an army and three villages, just pick one and shut up!" said Fyanna.

"An Army?" Ayanna asked, suddenly they could hear marching. Fyanna saw the soldiers by the metal on their armor. Again they held there guns up to then and one man rushed in front of them all, he was obviously the leader.

"Alright surrender yourselves. You are out numbered!" the leader said staring at Ayanna. Ayanna smirked.

"Your going to do what if I don't stand down? If you fire your guns I promise that your death will be so quick and painful that your life won't even flash before you eyes" Ayanna yelled at the soldiers. They all fired their guns without even a order from there chief. Ayanna quickly moved her body in a circular motion dodging every bullet that came towards her. Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she say another one about to hit her she back flipped over it extending her claws in mid air twice there original size, the wind began to circle around her.

"Water Strike!" she flung her claws into the ground as she landed on her palms holding them there in a handstand. Water began to slash right out of the earth in a nail shape design. Cutting and dicing the solders.

"Now you urchins thought that when I said painful I meant to say PAINLESS, Hmm . . . now that all that's over let's get started, Naraku said destroy a couple of villages before morning" said Ayanna retracting her claws.

"And make it look like someone else did it" said Fyanna she wiggled her cat ears to pick up a sound.

"Two of them are still alive, he said leave no witnesses if anyone sees us, should we kill them?" said Fyanna. Ayanna turned to the dead soldiers and saw two were moving, trying to escape.

"No we'll let them live, but they have to send out a little message for us, then we'll kill them later" she was about a mile away from the soldiers, but she leaped right on top of the man's arm fracturing it. He squirmed in pain and screamed in agony. Ayanna bent over to look them both in th eyes.

"Oh did I break your good arm? Too bad! -"she twisted her heel on his arm, his bones cracked again. He yelped trying to break free from her foot.

"Please don't kill me. I got a wife and kids oh please!" the soldier begged.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went to war!"

"Please don't we'll do anything you ask just turn us lose!" said the other man. Ayanna looked up at him laying beside his friend trying to pry his arm off of her foot. Her eyes turned a blood red like Fyanna's

"Anything?" she asked grinning evilly she had an idea on what to do with them. The two looked at each other there lips quivering in fear.

"Stop your foolish quivering and answer me!" she yelled so loud that Fyanna heard her. Fyanna crossed her arms impatiently and telepath her sister "We have a tight schedule, just get this over with" Ayanna looked back cross.

"All right you two I have to get back on track and you two are wasting my time so let's make this quick. I want you two to go around to three villages in the morning and say that the cat sisters don't play! If you don't" she retracted her claws to show their sharp ends.

"I will hunt you down myself and kill you both" she shoved them in their faces.

"Got it!"

"Yes!" they both said. Ayanna took her claws from their face backing away slowly but kept her foot on his arm.

"Good" and she hopped off of the man arm right to her sister's side. The two men began to run away.

"And keep that arm as a reminder of what happens if you fail" Ayanna shouted.

"One of them didn't get the message" said Ayanna, She smiled at Fyanna. She laughed at her sister and rose her claws in the air.

"All you need is one anyway, more time for us to play" she grinned singing the jingle and swiped her claws across her arm.

"Flames of Hell!" she yelled, directly hitting the man's back. The other one with his arm fractured kept on running and never turned back. Ayanna and Fyanna turned to the village.

"This is going to be way too easy!" said Fyanna.


	2. Dealing With The Pain Of Enclaim

Never End, Never Die

(Part 16)

Chapter 2

It was morning time as the gang stayed in a near by village, Inuyasha and the gang stopped to rest at a restaurant to eat.

"So were heading to the village over there" said Kagome. Inuyasha looked in that direction see nothing but what seemed to be a village.

"Why?" said Inuyasha.

"I sense a Scared Jewel Shard over there, I sensed a lot of them last night but now only one, it's like someone took them" she said.

"Well let's go, it's probably Naraku" said Miroku.

"Maybe" responded Kagome _But that's not Narakus ora I'm sensing, then who's or what is it?_

"Well let's go!" Shippo said joyfully, And off they went. Inuyasha had been acting weird all day, Something was on his mind, Kagome remember last night she had a hard time sleeping because she heard Inuyasha he was talking in his sleep mumbling names. Sango was riding Kirara, while the rest of them were on ground.

"Hey Inuyasha what's up with you? You got your head in the clouds" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her confused then turned back around.

"Hmm it's nothing, it happened a long time ago, and some dream I had" he said.

"Then what happened a long time ago?" said Shippo.

"Look it's none of your business! It's something that, I just remembered" Inuyasha scowled. Then looked even worst than before.

"Hey guys! I see something up ahead, it's a village and it's on fire!" said Sango. They all hurried to the village even faster when they got there, it was burning bodies on the ground and houses were blown away, or scorched in flames. Houses that were still standing were on fire and those that weren't injured helped the weak and also were trying to put the fire out on house.

"What a complete chaos" said Miroku.

"This has to be the work of a demon" said Sango, she walked up to a old lady who was attending to a old man.

"Excuse me miss, but did something happen here?" she asked. The lady turned to Sango then looked to Inuyasha.

"That demon! You did this!" she scowled, Inuyasha looked shocked.

"What? I didn't do anything! I don't even know what happened!" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha wouldn't destroy a village, unless they had a Sacred Jewel Shard" Kagome said in Inuyasha's defense, The lady pulled out a glowing fragment from her pocket, Inuyasha looked at Kagome coldly.

"You know your not helping" he scowled.

"But that would explain why your acting all weird this morning" said Shippo, Inuyasha was even more shocked.

"That isn't even close to a reason why I would go through all the trouble to get a shard!"

" Well didn't I say there was more then one now its only one? What are you hiding Inuyasha?" Kagome got all up in his face.

"Tell us!" said Miroku and Sango.

"I'm not hiding anything!!" he yelled.

"No, your friend is right. This jewel was dropped by the demons themselves they already had more than one" said the lady.

"Did you say demons?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes there were more than one" said the lady.

"Then it wasn't Inuyasha, he would never work with other demons" said Kagome.

"Then why did they look like him?" said another villager.

"It was probably a set-up, by some other demon"said Sango.

"Like Naraku" said Inuyasha. All of the villagers looked in confusion at the name, for they had never heard of him before. But they soon realized there was another, demon much worse.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation" said a man from the village, it was the same man that was attacked last night.

"If you want to know more about them please come with me" the man started to walk away from them, Kagome looked puzzled.

"Should we follow him?" she asked.

"I don't know, but I want to know what Naraku's up to now" said Inuyasha and they followed him into a small hut.

"They call themselves the Cat Sister's Of Enclaim, They aren't demons but Entarions, surely you have heard of Indiria?" the man turned to Inuyasha, Inuyasha just turned away._ Yeah I know of Indiria,_ He thought.

"Then you must have heard of the War Between Races called Enclaim" the man again turned to Inuyasha.

"What does this all have to do with these sisters that I know of Enclaim?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Plenty, you see Enclaim was a war that happened Eons ago between the Demons, Entarions, and Humans. Entarions are unearthly creatures from the heavens, there powers exceed even the most powerful of demons. When the Entarions came to earth, there beauty and radiance of there powers was so great, that everything that they even looked at died. Crops, trees, flowers, and even people died. Countless lives died the first day of Enclaim. The demons didn't like it that there land was being taken away by the Entarions, that they tried to kill them all, but sadly the demons all died. Those that survived the attack, joined the humans, to stop them. The people that opposed them slowly died"

"Then on the last day of Enclaim, another Entarion came to the earth's she was the most powerful of them all. Her name was Oricalcos, she was the one that stopped the senseless fighting by just singing a song. This song was then used as a spell by the Entarions to turn demons into Entarion, and half-demon into full demon. That song was so painful, by as it was filled with the sadness and fear of Enclaim that the song was hated by demons. When the Oricalcos was singing this song Demons were driven mad, and the Entarions became once again peaceful, and returned to there homeland in the heavens. The point is that the Entarions that you will face are the Entarions of distant Entarions of Enclaim and they know of this technic" the man finally finished.

"How do you know so much about a war that happened Eons ago? And what would this song do to demons" asked Miroku.

"Turn them into blood hungry zombies that'll kill anything that lives and breaths" Inuyasha said looking back at the ground careless. Miroku was shocked.

" That's right. And they told me, the gods themselves" said the man.

"You know all in favor of no longer listening to this lunatic say I...I!" said Inuyasha as he stood up.

"Please you must listen to me, you have been framed. They were sent by a demon named Naraku, he said to destroy three villages and make it look like another demon did it" when he said that the door closed sharply.

"I've said enough-"he said forcing the door open again shoving them out the door.

"If you wish to find them, go to Blackwood Forest, there are two routes from there take the one on the right, if you take the one on the left it will lead you right into their traps. Good luck for you will need it!" and he slammed the door behind them.

"Well that was rude!" said Kagome.

"Come on" said Inuyasha turning away from the house. When he noticed that no one was following, he turned around to tell them to hurry up. When he noticed that the man's house was set a blaze.

"What, what happened!" Inuyasha stuttered.

"We don't know, it just happened!" said Miroku. Inuyasha looked in a gaze_ these flames are too hot to be made by that man, we must have been spied on by those Entarions_. _When he said to much they killed him and then tried to kill us to when they locked the door shut._ He thought.

"Come on we got to get to Blackwood" he commanded pulling them away from the blaze, the old women stopped them giving them the Scared Jewel Shard. As they were walking, in the horizon they could see two other villages that suffered the same fate as the rest of them._ Could they be more powerful than they look?_ He thought as he and the gang walked past the people of each village taking in there scowls and hisses.

"Hey Inuyasha look!" said Miroku pointing to what appeared to be the Wind Scar marks.

"It looks like the Wind Scar" said Sango.

"Yeah but feel that" Miroku pulled up the ground, handing it to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I see, but they were off by alot, for one the Wind Scar it cuts threw the ground like theirs but what they leave after is different, you see with the Wind Scar the ground is dry afterwords, but for there's the ground is very moist almost like water. So there attacks is enough to fool the human eye, but not mine" said Inuyasha.


	3. Fight At BlackWood Forest

Chapter 3

Mean While in Blackwood Forest:

"Rap!" said Ayanna, a Blue Orb appeared in front of her.

"You keep checking that thing every five minutes and it will drain your energy, besides who need's orb when I can already see them" said Fyanna jumping onto one of the branches on a tree.

"Hush! I'm trying to concentrate!" Ayanna scowled. Fyanna jumped up at the branch that she was sitting on trying to make her fall, Ayanna took her hand that was free an swiped at the branch. A blast of wind came out of her hand and knocked her sister away. Fyanna grabbed onto one of the branches to break her fall.

"Well aren't we a bundle of nerves! not only that, you just tried to kill me!-" Fyanna yelled.

"Why don't you ask me where they are? I can see better than that thing" she scowled.

"I know, but you remember the last time I trusted you" said Ayanna, Fyanna looked at the ground below her.

"Show me Inuyasha!" Ayanna looked into the orb, she saw a half-demon with silver hair.

"Wow! So that's the demon we framed! Or should I say half-demon" she said. Fyanna became really hyper.

"Oh! Let me see" Fyanna leaped for the branch that her sister was on observing the image of the demon.

"He looks kinda like you!" Fyanna looked at her sister.

"Please! I've seen Chimera's look more like me than this half breed!" Ayanna rolled her eyes. She took one last look at the orb and let it disappear.

"So, how far and how tough" asked Fyanna

"Not so tough, a half-demon, two demons, and three humans. Where's Naraku?" said Ayanna.

"Don't know, don't care why?" said Fyanna.

"We need just a few more jewel shards, just in case. Remember never under estimate the power of a half-demon or any humans. Also I want to make this quick" said Ayanna

"Say no more" a shadowy voice called. Both of them turned around to find Naraku.

"Well, well you must have heard my wish after all-"Ayanna held out her hand.

"Hand them over!" she scowled.

"Aren't we antsy" he said holding out six jewel shards.

"Excellent, now why don't you sit back and enjoy the show" Fyanna swiped the shards out of his hand. Sh gave three to her sister and kept the rest to herself. They both looked up and Naraku was gone.

"Well ain't that a wench!" she yelled.

"That doesn't matter right now, combine your jewels with the others Naraku gave us" she held out a crescent moon amulet and a star amulet. Both were incomplete the star and moon were half way. She grabbed the moon amulet and the other jewel shards that her sister had. She closed her hands together on both of them, a large purple light came out then went away. She opened her hand and the moon was a complete crescent.

"That one is mine, right?" Fyanna asked pointing at the moon mark on her right shoulder. Ayanna smirked at her sister.

Out Side of Blackwood Forest:

"so do you sense the jewel in this direction Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Yes but it's different it combined into one no two pieces" said Kagome. They walked into the forest quietly, observing the dead bodies that hung from the dead trees. The forest was so dense that it was nearly impossible to see.

"This is a lot of killing for just two people to do" said Miroku, suddenly they heard crying.

"Someone's here, it's coming from over there" Sango pointed into the darker part of the forest. As they walked threw the maze of tree's trying to follow the sound of crying. When they finally got threw the thick tree's they could see a barrier surrounded by even more dark tree's on all sides, Inuyasha sniffed the air.

"Hey remember what the man told us, the Entarions were so strong that even by looking at something they could kill it, these trees must have must have been the work of the Entarions. But what I don't get is that why this area isn't destroyed" said Sango. This area besides the tree's that surrounded the barrier was peaceful and filled with flowers and fresh grass.

"This barrier has Narakus scent all over it!" said Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsuiega. But soon realized that there was the girl with short red hair crying. She was no more than Kagomes age, and had a on a red kimono and a white ribbon in her hair in the back while the rest of her hair draped. Miroku ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"My dear lady, me and my comrades have come to save you from the dreadful beast that have enslaved you to this horrid place" Sango hit him in the head with her Hiratsu.

"Let her go you lecherous monk!" she barked.

"Yes Sango" and back away.

"No I'll be fine-" she reached out her hand but still concealed her face from them. Inuyasha studied her hand and noticed that there were demon like markings trailing up her arm.

"Guys! Miroku Sango get away from her!" they turned to Inuyasha, but it was too late she attacked.

"Flames Of Hell!" she screamed, Sango jumped out of the way, but it hit Miroku in the back, sending him flying into one of the trees. Sango spun around and tossed her Hiratsu at the Entarion. She caught it in mid-air and broke the tip right off. Everyone looked in shock.

"WOW! She broke Sango Hiratsu, she must be pretty strong" Sango was shocked. A shadow was to the side right of the barrier it jumped out from the bush and reached to grab Sango. Sango ducked but then the shadow twirl kicked her right into the tree next to Miroku.

"WOW! She and that thing are amazing!" Shippo said. Inuyasha looked at him evil like.

"Shippo who's side are you on anyway?"

"Sorry" Shippo pleaded. Inuyasha stepped up.

"Stay back Kagome, these aren't no regular demons" Kagome looked at him helplessly.

"Alright you must be one of the sisters" he said holding his Tetsuiega ready to fight.

The girl began to transform, her hair began to grow longer. Her cat ears now appeared on top of her head. And the.

"That's right" Fyanna smirked. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the shadow also take form into a girl. She had long blue hair that was kept in pony tail but had bangs In the front. She wore two golden bangles on each of her arms, wore clothes that seem similar from Kagome's time. A black tint bra top with shorts to match that had two red slashes crossing a diagonal.

"You wanted to see both of us did you not?" said Ayanna. Inuyasha huffed

"Yeah for two reasons, one what's the deal with you framing me! and two now I can kill you both at the same time" he smirked.

" Before we start fighting, we must know if you are the man we're looking for" asked Ayanna now beside her sister.

"If you're the ones that burned down those villages then yes it's me now stop the chatting and more hacking, look to be honest I really don't want to fight you guys I'm in a hurry"

"Good then the quicker we can make with killing you, we don't have to take our time" said Fyanna.

"Also Inuyasha your not the only that has to hurry, we have better things to do than play with a mut, and his little friends" Inuyasha growled at Fyanna's statement.

"Who you calling a mut!" he growled.

"Obviously you because were Cat Entarion, and you are a filthy half breed mut!" Ayanna laughed.

"I thought I smelled something" laughed Fyanna.

"Well you two must be smelling yourselves" Inuyasha turned red.

"Please, were too Purre to leave a scent" Fyanna purred.

"Were just doing our jobs, just like anyone else were following orders. Why I bet your following orders from someone right now you mangy mut!" scowled Fyanna. This made inuyasha really mad.

"Alright! Now you two have earned yourselves a one way ticket straight to hell!" He lifted his Tetsuiega ready to use the Wind Scar.

"You know you should put your mouth where your blade is" Fyanna eyes turned into a blood red and she moved her right hand up. The Tetsuiega came close to Inuyasha's face, so close that one false move and it would have hacked him in half. He tried to push it out of his way but it wouldn't budge.

"You should be more careful where you point that sword of your's Inuyasha you might cut yourself-"she moved her hand again this time to the right. It slit Inuyasha's right arm. He dropped the Tetsuiega so that it wouldn't be able to cut him any longer.

"Good dog, looks like you can be trained after all" Fyanna's eye's turned back to there original color._ Looks like I'll have to use hand to hand. How can they move my Tetsuiega to cut me? Are there wires or something that she can move around. No she never even came close to me so she couldn't have put anything on it- _his thought were interrupted by Fyanna.

"That's because I can control anything that has mineral's in it, like a metal from a sword. The calcium out of a fang" she glared at the Tetsuiega she extended her claws and looked straight for Inuyasha as if looking into his soul.

"Ha! So you can extend you nails and read my mind, good for you! So why don't you tell me something that I don't know, like your names!" The sister's looked at each other.

"Well if you insist I'm Fyanna" said the one with red on. "And I'm Ayanna-" Ayanna continued.

"While were still talking, to get to Naraku, who's on the other side of this barrier you have to defeat us in a fight, If you lose you die, Are you willing to take that chance Inuyasha?" Inuyasha grabbed his Tetsuiega and smirked at them.

"Ha, I'm not the one who's going to die here in this dead forest, hey! I got a better idea, why don't you guys make it your jobs to die in this piece of crap you call a home! How about that?" he barked. Their smiles turned into frowns of pure hatred.

"Then I guess we'll have to find out-" she extended her nails.

"I shall show you the power of the wind and water!" she continued. Suddenly a wheel of air formed around her wrist, and then trailed all the way to the end of her arm.

"Water Strike!" she dug her nails into the ground and a whip of water came out of the ground and was heading straight for Inuyasha.

"Ha! I was hoping you would something stupid like that! Wind Scar!" Inuyasha flung his sword and lightening fast, it deflected the attack. Water came splashing all over the place but out of the attack came Fyanna's attack using a whip. It lashed out and onto Inuyasha Tetsuiega pulling it away from him. Inuyasha was in shock that they took the Tetsuiega, so was Kagome. Fyanna grabbed it and examined it closely.

"My, my isn't this nice? It's made out of a fang, dog fang" suddenly it transformed back into it's original form.

"It looks like a piece of crude to me, cloaked under a illusion to make it look nice" said Ayanna. She snatched the sword from her sister and it transformed back. Inuyasha was shocked _How is this possible? It's supposed to shock them, but for one of them it transformed back and the other it just went back. What going on with this thing! _He thought.

"Looks like it likes me most, I wonder how he did that thing? What did he call it?" asked Ayanna.

"I think the Wind Scar" said Fyanna.

"Well let's see... Wind Scar!" she flung it into the ground. It was heading right for Inuyasha and the gang. Inuyasha ran to grab Miroku and Sango, and ran into the forest. Kagome and Shippo escaped on Kirara.

"They can activate the Wind Scar! How is that possible? I thought only people in Inuyasha's family could activate it also they had to have demon blood in them" said Shippo frantic.

"I don't know" said Kagome._ But Shippo's right they have to be family and demon, their not even related and their not demons so how is it possible? _She thought. Inuyasha emerged from the forest.

"Alright you two give me back my Tetsuiega!" Inuyasha began to run faster towards them.

"Iron Reaver: Soul Stealer!" He extended his claws and jumped into the air soaring down onto them, They jumped out of the way.

"This thing is too much fun! But it's also a danger so take it back!" she threw it at him , but it hit a tree. Inuyasha snatched it out of the tree and lashed out at Ayanna, it hit her right in the arm wounding her. She fell to the round in pain. Fyanna clinched her fist and a fireball appeared.

"You'll pay for that!" and hurled the fireball at him. Inuyasha dodged it an it hit the tree right next to him. He ran right for Fyanna, but out of no where, a sound wave came and hit him square in the back. Inuyasha was sent flying, but landed right on his feet. Ayanna had recovered from her injury.

"You thought you could cut me and I would be down for the count? I don't think so!" Ayanna let out another hyper scream, knocking him to the ground. He opened his eyes trying to get up, he realized now that he couldn't hear anything._ What's going on? I can't hear anything!_ He thought.

"Looks like you broke his hearing" said Fyanna.

"I know let's break something else!" she jumped up into the air and wings that looked like a angel sprouted out of her back. Her nails extended even longer, she crossed her arms and wind and water formed on each one. Inuyasha looked up thinking_ oh man now what!_

"Inuyasha get out of the way!" Kagome pleaded. But it was too late Ayanna's power had reached it's peak. She flung her arms right at him "Twin Sickle!" swiftly Kagome aimed her arrow for the attack, and out the arrow went. It went right threw the attack, striking Ayanna in her right wing. She screeched and fell, while attack was still heading for inuyasha, he used Backlash Wave and diverted it to Fyanna. She summoned a big ball of fire to her hand and said:

"Imatate!" the orb then grew bigger and bigger as it absorbed Inuyasha's Back Lash Wave.

Mean while Sango and Miroku slowly awoke.

"What happened? Is Inuyasha winning?" Sango asked.

"Well there pretty good they broke his hearing. That gives them a big advantage, but one of them is down, so that should even the odds" Kagome said joyfully. That took the worry off of Sango's face to see that they at least had a chance. _At least I thought that they were._ Kagome thought, she looked and she could see that Ayanna was healing from her wound.

"What if Miroku can suck them up with his Wind Tunnel?" Shippo asked. Kagome laughed.

"You should Miroku would never use his Wind Tunnel on any women" Miroku was starting to wake up and had seen most of the fight. He studied Fyanna, then turned his attention to Ayanna.

"What are you thinking about monk!"Sango scowled. Miroku turned to her then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh no Sango I would never, I'm just studying their moves, they seem to be wave length as if they could read each others minds, also when one is down the other one takes it's place, kinda like predictors, but the operate in groups a lot bigger" the he just sat there in silence, then finally shouted out.

"That's it! That's how you win!" Kagome and Sango looked confused.

"What is it?" said Sango.

"I remember in my studies, a little about this war, remember what the old man said 'the Entarions worked in large groups' but would later on separate into groups of two or more kinda like a brother or sister. They would be able to read each others minds, and the minds of there opponents-" he paused.

"Giving them a big advantage-" Kagome cut him off.

"Kinda like what they're doing! So how do we stop it?"

"You cut off the telekinesis" he held up one of his sutra's and grinned. Ayanna had been lying on the ground and had almost bleed to death, but her wound healed up completely and disappeared. Fyanna had then launched the orb of energy right back at him. Inuyasha dodged it and was heading right for Fyanna. She pulled out her whip and tried to grab his neck but missed. She did it again this time it tethered around his neck, stopping him dead in his tracks. He squirmed trying to break free.

"Don't even bother to get free, it will hurt a lot more" she pulled harder on the whip almost cutting off his air. Fyanna then snapped her fingers and a flame ignited on her finger tip.

"Say good bye!" she put her finger on the whip and the fire began to trail up to Inuyasha._ Oh great now what?_ He thought about it and just before the flames could reach him he grabbed his Tetsuiega and cut the whip lose. He ripped the rest of the whip around his neck off.

"You actually thought you could kill me using that? Pathetic!" inuyasha scowled. Fyanna smirked and said:

"I didn't plan to kill you, that will be my sisters job" referring to what he said about the last time when he said that they would die in the forest. Suddenly after she said that, the wind picked up speed. And out of no where came another Twin Sickle. It was too late and had gashed him on both sides. Inuyasha fell to his knee's.

"well give up?" Ayanna had gotten up.

"Because we can put an end to you miserable life right now" said Fyanna. _Oh man I'm in trouble if I can just find their weakness._

"You won't even live long enough to find out, I guess will bury you right where you stand!" said Ayanna.

"Oh wait I got a better idea!" she was quiet.

"That is a better idea! Shall we count?" responded Ayanna. Fyanna nodded.

"Five" said Ayanna sharpened her claws by clinging the together.

"Four" Fyanna crossed her arms across her chest and they ignited.

"Three" Ayanna made the wind pick up speed.

"Two!" Fyanna's nails extended._ Oh man here we go again _Inuyasha thought. He got up and pulled his sword out of the ground ready for there attack.

"One!" they both said going full out charging Inuyasha into the woods. He got up to find that he was surrounded by darkness, his ear's were still ringing and he couldn't hear anything.

"This is you resting place Inuyasha, hope you like it" Inuyasha turned around. But on one was there, at least that's what he thought the forest was so dark he could barely see anything.

"This is a game" he turned around again, but this time could see a shadowy figure that ran off.

"Of cat and mouse" turned around at the fact that the wind had picked up speed.

"Where the winner takes all" he turned around again_, I have to focus!_ He thought.

"And the loser won't recall! Water Strike: Typhoon Formation!" a typhoon came from out of the trees.

"Fire Sparks: Hell Fire!" fire was raining from the skies.

"Wind Tunnel" it was Miroku he had came and sucked up the Fire Sparks.

"Inuyasha, you take care of Ayanna, I've got Fyanna" said Miroku.

"right... WAIT! What am I suppose-" not remembering Ayanna's attack, it had hit him, knocking him right out of the forest into a clearing some place close to the barrier's side. A small lake glistens near by. His ears stopped ringing,

"Well, well you must be so proud of yourself you've lasted this long to the big bad Entarions, what do you want a little dogie treat?" she sat on top of a tree branch, pretending to be bored.

"I've had better fight with my sister than what your doing you just no fun!" she flipped off of the branch and caught the branch with her feet, and stared at him while swinging on the tree.

"Why don't you just shut up and fight. All your doing is staling your _own_ death" he grabbed his Tetsuiega again ready to fight. Ayanna's frown turned into a smile and she flipped herself back on the branch now sitting right on top of it._ This will be more fun than I expected, maybe I'll be using this Sacred Jewel shards after all_ She thought. Her necklace began to glow a light purple.

"What does that sword of yours do, besides turns wind into thunder, or do you have something else that's your weapon and your just playing around with me. She taunted.

"Want to find out?" he flung his sword over his head.

"Wind Scar!" A blast of energy was heading right for Ayanna.

"Is that the best you can do?-" she waved her hand and a wave of water jumped out of the lake and block the attack.

"Because your boring me with the same attack" she continued. She waved her hand again and the water rushed to Inuyasha becoming bigger and bigger.

"Back Lash Wave!" he deflected the attack right at her.

"Using the same thing at me, very nice. But you forgot one thing-" she waved her hand again and the attack disappeared completely.

"Your in my element! And I thought that this would be a challenge, God! Naraku must be pretty weak if he can't beat you. Maybe I'll just take the jewel shards from him" Ayanna laughed.

"Aren't you his incarnation? He'll just kill you!" said Inuyasha.

"Incarnation! Please I and my sister are slaves to no one, except our mother. You see our mother is the one who told us to obey Narakus orders to get rid of you, we don't even know technically who Naraku is because we've only seen him once" she continued to laugh. _So they've only seen him once? _He thought.

"Tell me this, how do you know what I'm thinking?" said Inuyasha.

"You don't know? Were telepathize, that means that we can read each other's thoughts and the thoughts of others. Not only that but we can move things with our minds, it's fun when you terrorize humans into thinking that there are ghost in there own home" her wings sprouted from behind her back. The wound from Kagomes arrow still there, it would probably be there for the rest of her life.

"I can smell your fear" she leaped out of the tree, soaring in the air.

"Wind Spear!" she then fell into a diving position, she clapped her hands together creating 10 long sword like javelins. Swiftly she was falling right where Inuyasha was, she then separated her hands, and slashed out at his head. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and tried to slash out at her as well. But faster than lightening she was gone. He looked around anxiously.

"Where are you Ayanna!" slowly out of the corner of his eye he could see standing on the top of water.

"I thought cats didn't like water!" said Inuyasha. She gave him a evil grin.

"Not this one" and raised her hands and a ball of water appeared above her head. She tossed her hands throwing the water at him. Inuyasha dodged the attack, and ran close to the water trying to use his Wind Scar but she was too fast and had lashed out her claws, sending a blade of water right at him. It cut right threw his shoulder. He gave her a stern look, but she didn't back down and returned the look.

"Next one's going right threw your heart" she raised her hand up but then stopped. She stood there with her eyes wide open, then finally her eyes returned.

"I just had a better idea-" her wings opened up from her back.

"It's been fun beating the mess out of you, but I've got plans with your human friends" and flew in the direction which Miroku went. Inuyasha put down his Tetsuiega down trying to get up. _Human friends? Wait...Kagome!_ He thought "Kagome!" and ran in the direction where Ayanna was flying.

"Flames Of Hell!" Fyanna screeched. Fire soon began to rain from the sky.

"Wind Tunnel!" he sucked up the flames then aimed his hand for Fyanna. She lost her balance and was about to be sucked up but then she had a idea. She extended her claws and stabbed them into the ground.

"Fire Circle: Cross of Destruction!" like the Wind Scar it trailed at Miroku with fire behind it. Right before it reached him, it disappeared under the ground. He looked around curious, but then it popped up from right under him incasing him in hot volcano lava. Fyanna snapped her fingers and slowly the circle stared to get smaller and smaller.

" I'd avoid the fire if I were you also if it get too close you might just burn up that way too!" she laughed.

"Fyanna!" it was Ayanna, Fyanna turned around. She folded up her wings and they disappeared.

"Put him down" she barked. Fyanna looked at her as if she was crazy but then finally listened. She snapped her hands again, the lava lost it shape and was sucked back right into the ground. Miroku ran to her, but she was faster than him. She cut open into her wound and the blood turned into acid almost melting her the right as Miroku came close, she flung it off of her fingers clinging to the trees then finally him, it solidified and he couldn't move. He squirmed trying to break free.

"Don't bother it's hopeless, you'll never escape my Web of Blood-" the frown on her face became even deeper. She turned to Ayanna furious.

"And you, you had better have a good explanation or you'll be joining him!" she scowled. She realized that she was cover in blood.

"What happened to the half breed? He's dead already! Oh well I wanted a turn at him" said Fyanna.

"He's not dead, but he's on his way here, where is the one that is awkwardly dressed?" asked Ayanna. Fyanna pointed into the forest and off Ayanna went she was back in a split second later with Kagome.

"Put me down you-"Ayanna tossed Kagome against a tree, and extended her claws so close that they almost touched her nose.

"Hello, my name is Ayanna, and your in no position to give any threats. Must I remind everyone about the last person who gave me a threat?" she waited for Kagome to respond, but nothing.

"Oh well you'll just find out first hand!"Kagome moved out of the way right before Ayanna could stab at her, she claws got stuck in the tree.

"Come back!" her nails retracted back and she lashed out trying to cut Kagomes head off, but she still missed. Ayanna's scowled, but then Kagome got off of the ground and ran into the forest.

"You can run, but you can't hid!" she said furiously. She jumped into the air landing right into the forest.

"Humph, can't even kill a human, her aim is terrible" she turned to her web and all that was there was a fox child in the web, Miroku was no where to be found.

"What! Who the hell are you?" her hand ignited and she was about to fire when-

"Please don't kill me! I think your awesome!" Shippo begged, she stared at him with wonder then let her hand return to normal. She got close to his face to examine him.

"Just who's side are you on anyway?" shippo turned his head in disappointment, She took a few steps away from him. She shrub her shoulders then gave him a evil look.

"Oh well were you trying to kill me with that 'Wind Tunnel' of yours were you not?" she grinned.

Shippo was trapped.

"Um...um..no" he returned her grin.

"If you try to kill me then your not on my side, yet your so nice... oh well I guess you'll have to do" she ignited her hands and turned around taking a blind shot a the web, she heard the fire balls hit the web but no scream, she didn't turn around.

"Ah! Where's the blood draining scream!" she yelled. Then out of no where came a scream so loud it seem to have been coming from the inside of the forest.

"Ah that's better, wait a minute that's Ayanna!" and with a swirl of fire, she was gone. Shippo was still caught in he web, the scorch marks of the fireballs were right next to him. He floated there for a minute then began to cry and squirm trying to get free.

Deep in the forest, Fyanna transported herself right into the depths of the dark, though it didn't bother her or weaken her defenses because she can see as if it were still light inside of the forest. She walked cautiously examining every tree and rock in sight.

"Sister!" someone cried out. She ran to the sound to find her sister motionless on the ground, she looked completely human.

"What happened?" she bent down to touch her sisters once white hair that was now a raven black.

"You look, human!" Ayanna rolled her eyes.

"They tricked me! And there coming after you, so just get this piece of paper off of my head so I can help!" Fyanna pressed her hand on the sutra but it deflected her hand.

"I can't get it off"

"Then pull harder!"

"No really I can't get it off it deflected my hand-" _WISP _she was cut short by the sound of paper, she tilted her head to the side slightly and the paper skid across her face. She heard another one and quickly extended her claws and cut the sutra into five pieces.

"I got to go!" and butterfly wings sprouted from her back, she quickly jumped before the other sutra could be launched and away into the air she flew. She hovered above the clouds, swiftly turning her head around scanning the forest for anybody._ Where are they? Those sutra's must be coming from somewhere, or someone... there!_ She cold see Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

"I've got you now!" she snapped her fingers and a spark of fire flew out. She blew her breath on her fingers, little fireflies of flames came out and like seeds on a dandelion, they flew threw out the forest and landed on the dead trees. The moment they touched the dry bark, I caught ablaze in a matter of seconds of contact, majority of the forest was on fire. Inuyasha and the gang dodged there way threw the forest.

"Hey you forgot who else was in the forest!" she heard her sister yell. She put a Fire Wall all around her sister.

"If they did get away it'll be easier to spot them" she slashed out destroying another sutra. Suddenly she feel almost ten sutra's coming at her hitting her back, her eyes widened in horror then she could felt as if she was being sucked inside of herself, almost instantly her wings that were behind her back were gone and she hit the ground hard.

"Good job Miroku, so how did it work again?" asked Kagome.

"You see Entarions are a pure form of human, there pure because in the early age they were weak humans so they asked for the ability of the elements. Not only that they could read the minds of those that they fight and others so all I had to do was use a sutra because there so pure that if they become too pure they return back to there human form." said Miroku.

"So what do we do with them now?" asked Sango.

"I say we answer there death wish!" Inuyasha scowled remembering the remarks, Inuyasha swung his Tetsuiega over his head.

"Inuyasha OSUWARI!" Inuyasha hit the ground with a _THUMP_. Fyanna and Ayanna laughed.

"What ya do that for?"

"Because you can't just kill them!"

"Yeah? Give me one good reason why not!"

"Because they need to open up the barrier, second we don't know exactly where Naraku is" Inuyasha looked at her coldly then finally put his Tetsuiega back in it's sheath.

"Alright" he looked cross "Where's Naraku?" Fyanna looked at her sister and she looked back, Fyanna shook her head as if she understood then opened her mouth as if to speak then coughed up a big fire ball. Inuyasha jumped out of the was almost knocking over Miroku.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Do I look ok! She tried to fry my head off!"

"Looks like Miroku's sutra's aren't strong enough" said Shippo.

"I don't understand it should have turned her human, but instead she's demon"

"Do you think you can make it so that she won't burn my head off?" said Inuyasha.

"Sorry Inuyasha, but there in there demon form, not human"

"they have three forms!"

"Yes" Inuyasha looked at Fyanna with a stern look, She stared at him coldly as if daring him to use his sword.

"Well why don't we cut off one of those forms off!" Swiftly he drew his Tetsuiega and aimed for there heads.

"Goodbye forever!" suddenly it occurred to Inuyasha that there was a scent that he never known was there, it was strong as a sign that it was near, and very familiar to him. He lowered his Tetsuiega just a little to sniff the air, when he turned to the direction of the scent a thunder bolt came from the trees.

"Destruction Mass!" a voice called out, knocking the Tetsuiega to a tree and him the other direction.

"Inuyasha" Kagome screeched._ What happened if they can't move then how is that they can attack Inuyasha?_ Kagome thought. The flames that once danced on the trees vanished into thin air, and in there place was sakura flowers. When Inuyasha came to he could see that the attack had came from a large clump of the flowers that swirled like leaves. _What I recognize that scent! This can't be her, she's dead I saw her die right in front of my eyes!_ Inuyasha thought in horror.

The flowers stopped dancing and in there place came a beautiful women with long flowing raven black hair, she wore a red kimono, on the right shoulder of it, there was a crescent moon with a sun hanging in the middle, her hair had a leaf in it that was covered in blood. She opened her blood red eyes staring coldly at Inuyasha.


	4. Final Battle! Inuyasha First Love Reveal

Chapter 4

"Oh thank goodness, how long were you going to let us just sit here? Please help us!" screeched Fyanna. The women walked past Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, leaving them motionless in her shadow. _Is this women a hyper Entarion? I can't move! _Kagome thought as she tried to move her hand. The Entarion bet over Fyanna and Ayanna and placed her hand over the sutra's, she pressed her fingers on it lightly then when the paper began to shake she removed her hand at it popped right off.

"She took the sutra's off!" Kagome said. The women got up and walked past them, the others were now able to move. Fyanna and Ayanna were still in there demon forms but then suddenly changed back to there Entarion form.

"You two should know better than to toy with your enemies" the Entarion scowled. Fyanna, and Ayanna quivered in fear, they bowed there heads in shame. "Please forgive us!" they both pleaded. Inuyasha got up from the ground, staring Kagalee in the eyes.

"Well, well, looks like your starting to send people to do your dirty work, Kagalee" Inuyasha said boldly, there was no fear in his voice. Fyanna stepped to Kagalee's side and shouted.

"How dare you say-"Fyanna was cut off by Kagalee.

"Silence!" Kagalee snapped. Fyanna backed to her sisters side and hung her head.

"Well, long time no see, Inuyasha it's been almost to long, I can see you haven't changed a bit" staring down Kagome until she froze up.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well a lot, what ever happened to 'I wouldn't ever go near a human?', but why bring up the past? Oh because you should have died!" her eyes became elongated like Fyanna's but they were filled with anger and the black core within her eyes had disappeared. Her eyes connected with Inuyasha and he was sent flying into the trees.

"Inuyasha!" everyone shouted but Fyanna and Ayanna, her eyes went back to normal.

"Your weak, you used to be able to dodge my attack-" Inuyasha got up.

"These humans have poisoned your mind, especially Kikyo" Inuyasha blood boiled.

"What was that!" Kagalee became even more angry at him.

"You heard me, Kikyo, the women who bounded you to the sacred tree to get rid of you for something that you didn't even do. But in my eyes you deserved what came to you after you left me after I supposedly die" she stared at him a she dug her nails into her skin, piercing her own flesh, blood trickled down her hand. Kagome listened in ah at them both _did she say 'replace'? That cant' be I thought there was only Kikyo, why would he never tell us about this mystery women?_ Kagome thought.

"That's right, you thought I was dead and you went straight to your next option, sad that you never told your friends about us." Kagalee smirked proudly it was the only some what happy expression that came to her face.

"Your right, I never did tell them about you and I but what can I say, I like to keep my private life a secret, and it looks like you do too, so why don't you just tell me why your working for Naraku and who the brats are"

"I don't work for Naraku, he came and asked me a favor, he told me about how much he hated you and he needed someone to kill you, I jumped for joy when I found out that I could finally see your head brought to me on a platter. And the two brats turn out to be closer to you than they appear" Kagalee turned to face Ayanna and Fyanna who sat there in silence. Inuyasha looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" he barked.

"I'm talking about that they are your daughters Inuyasha" she yelled as if she wanted everyone to know. Inuyasha's eyes widened as well as everyone else's._ What how is that possible? I mean like if Inuyasha knew why would he fight his own daughters._ Kagome thought.

"But it's true" Kagalee said as if to be talking to Kagome. "There is no other explanation, but he does know, Inuyasha have you had a dream lately with me in it and I seem to be talking to two little girls, you heard the name 'Fyanna' and 'Ayanna' over but you didn't see anything was there, it's because all memory of them was erased, that's why you can't remember, and the same thing goes for them their memories were erased as well. Not only that ex_p_lain to me how they are able to wield the Tetsuiega with out any trouble? They are your children and as much as you want to ignore it they are" she looked up at him in the eyes._ So that would explain why he was so upset this morning, it's because of that dream, it has to be it._ Kagome thought.

"It's a shame though I ask myself how there memories had gotten erased as well, but you see the spell back fired the first time, and it affected them, but the second time it affected you. Sad." Kagalee looked up to see Inuyasha was taking this too hard._ He suffering, perfect_. She thought.

"So you thought that if you hid them from me I would forget?"He didn't look up, but he could see the facial expressions that she was making, she was enjoying this.

"Well think again!" he snapped up flinging the Tetsuiega into the ground.

"Looks like our cue to run!" Ayanna grabbed her sister who was a petrified, teleporting them to a tree. Kagalee didn't move though, she turned sideways lifting a long hand at the attack allowing it to go right past her.

"Got her!"Inuyasha scowled. When his attack was gone, she was the only thing that was standing beside the barrier.

"What!" before he could say anything else Kagalee was up in his face. She grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the tree.

"It's too easy to slip right threw the Wind Scar" she let him go and as soon as he tried to attack she kneed him in the stomach, breathless he half collapsed to the ground until she slapped him right out of the way. Kagome took a step but felt herself being pulled back, no one was there but when she looked there was a thin wire connected to her leg leading to the darkness in the forest.

_Is she holding us back so we won't interfere?_ She looked at the others and they too were constricted by the wires.

"It's true but sad these humans have poisoned your mind." Kagalee shook her head. Inuyasha got up grabbing his Tetsuiega. Staring into her eyes filled with hatred.

"That's a bad idea"Kagalee said then she called out.

"Cold Stare" Inuyasha was slammed into the tree by and invisible force.

"I'm threw with games, if you don't start fighting back I'll just kill you" she winced her eyes.

"You mean fight like this!" Inuyasha dig his hands into his kimono covering them with his blood.

"Blades Of Blood!" flinging the razor like claws at her. Her hair turned into the shape of a leaf, she grabbed it and threw it at him, it was heading straight for Inuyasha _I remember those don't want to get hit anywhere by those _Inuyasha thought as he ducked the leaf of hair sliced threw the tree causing it to collapse, it swirled back almost hitting him in the back of his head, Kagalee moved out of the way for the Blades Of blood was still coming after her, she ducked under it and grabbed the leaf like hair , leaping at Inuyasha, she stuck the hair back on her hair grabbing at his neck. _S_he moved her face slowly to his side and whispered _You'll never be stronger than me, you'll never be better than be, and you'll never rise above me try and get that threw your thick skull._ She moved back but still held him. _What did she say to him!_ Kagome thought. Her face turned red with fury thinking of what she could have said to him.

"Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?" Inuyasha snatched his Tetsuiega swinging it at her legs, she jumped back letting him go.

"Fine but we play by my rules" she held her hands out then pulled them back in a quick motion, the thin wires then became visible to the others, all of the wires that were around Kagomes neck tightened up, lifting her in the air, the same thing happened to Miroku, Sango and the others.

"What did you do to them!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Relax all I did was make it so that they wouldn't interfere, this fight will be like old times" she grinned."oh and they can see and hear you so just try not to make a fool of yourself." Kagalee let go of the wires, Fyanna leaped out of the tree and extended her claws ready to fight.

"Oh goody! We got payback!" Fyanna's eyes widened with joy.

"I want his arm, and his head!" Ayanna jumped after her sister almost stumbling over her. Kagalee turned back around her blood red eyes with anger.

"This isn't your fight anymore. You had your chance and you blew it, so if you know what's best, stand down" she stared into there eyes. Suddenly a blast of energy hit them sending them flying into the trees. They both stumbled over trees then finally grabbed one. Inuyasha became furious.

"What ya do that for?" he charged at her lashing out at her head with the Tetsuiega, but she was too fast she moved to the side extending only one of her nails she moved around him reopening the wound that Ayanna made at his side. He winced in pain but didn't falter.

"Your slower than before, how sad" Kagalee toyed.

"Looks like your also slower in the head!" said Inuyasha. Kagalee turned to her side to see the Tetsuiega was swinging right back at her. Swiftly she jumped up and landed right on the Tetsuiega, making it fall to the ground. Inuyasha looked up at her to see her wicked smile. She crack her knuckles.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart" and swiftly kicked him in the face he skid on the ground and hit another tree. Blood streamed down his nose.

"Why won't you fight?" said Kagalee. Inuyasha gave her a grin then got up.

"Because if I fight you, you might just get hurt, I'm being merciful"

"Will Naraku be merciful? will any enemy be merciful? No they will be merciless, they won't hesitate to kill you, that's what I told you if your always playing by the rules you will never win"

Inuyasha gave her an evil grin.

"You should treat all as you fight as if they are your enemy" she extended her claws to the side of swords. "That includes me" she quickly charged at him again. Inuyasha waited till the last minute then moved out the they way, Kagalee tried to move out of the way but the claws got stuck in the tree. He swiftly moved away and pulled at her hair, which turned a blood red then blade like cutting into Inuyasha's hands as he pulled, he winced in pain then finally let go.

"Blades of Blood!" he flung his bloody hand at her and razor like blood came out.

"Who knew you'd fight dirty!" she pulled her nails out and vanished. Inuyasha looked around but she was no where to be found. _I should be able to pick up her scent because she's not all Entarion really if I can pick up the rest of my demon blood that I placed on her hair I should be able to find her._ He thought, but couldn't find the scent anywhere.

"Try looking behind you" a voice called out. He turned around and she was right behind him. She pulled her arm back and stabbed right into him. His eyes widened as if he was about to die. He dropped his hand that was rapped around her wrist trying to prevent the attack. _I guess this fight is over. _She thought. _Oh well I was expecting more of a fight. _She turned to the sleeping friends hanging from the tree. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and called his name.

"Inuyasha" she looked around for him, she then screamed in horror waking up everyone else.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. Kagalee retracted her claws letting Inuyasha fall to the ground laying there motionless, she gazed at her hand covered in his blood, she turned around thinking the battle was over, but her ears twitched from the slightest of breathing._ Looks like he wants to fight again. _She turned back, but he was gone.

"Guess whose got the element of surprise now!" suddenly the Wind Scar came out of no where. _What?_ She thought. But then it disappeared.

"Ayanna, she told us not to interfere!" scowled Fyanna.

"What? All I did was bend it a little-"

"You Two!" suddenly a large orb of light was hurled right at them. They ducked under the branch and fell landing right on there feet with a _THUMP._

"From this day forward I'm not going to be by you when you do stupid stuff because unlike you I've got a future that I would like to keep!"

"You may want to keep your future but look's like someone's about to lose there!" she jumped back up into the trees with Fyanna trailing behind in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she said as she jumped up.

"Look" Fyanna bent over the branch examining her mother closely. She then looked into the corner's of her eyes and gasped.

"No way she can't use that!" Suddenly Inuyasha leaped out of the trees with his Tetsuiega. Kagalee looked up at him and her red eyes connected with his, but then hey eyes got bigger and deflected him right into the trees. Inuyasha struggled to gain balance as he fell at the top of the tree.

"Yep she's going to use it" Ayanna corrected her. Kagalee followed after him, and again was pushed back by the force out of the tree and onto the ground. Kagalee followed after him. Her black hair became a blood red like her eyes and formed the shape of leaves. She grabbed two and flung them at him. He swiftly took his Tetsuiega and cut at the leaves, but they became transparent going right threw the Tetsuiega and then turned back slicing him at his sides and at his legs. Kagalee fell quicker then slowed to a stop as she _FLOPPED_ to the ground. As she looked at him she didn't attack, but walk to him bending down to look into his eyes.

"You know, if you had just never left me those 50 years ago, you wouldn't be in this position" examining his deep wounds in his side.

"Those may never heal you know" she pointed to his sides. He looked at her with one eyes open then scowled.

"Shut up" her frown turned into a smirk. _I like his spunk but not his mouth. _She thought.

"You should be grateful I could have killed you right about now" she placed her hand near his stomach then extended her long claws.

"You've got a choice, you either give up this fight and forget about this, or you keep this up and you might as well just take the Tetsuiega and stab yourself to save yourself the trouble of a slow and painful death" she gave him another grin and began to fidget her claws around. He returned her wicked smile.

"And you should know that I never back down from a challenge, I guess I got my stubbornness from you, you would always tell me ' when you feel like giving up look at your opponent in the eyes and turn down deaths offer' " he moved her claws to the side then stabbed his into her chest clinging to the flesh. Her blood red eyes turned back black and she hung her head.

"Sorry Kagalee" he whispered.

"Don't be" a voice said quickly. He looked up to see that she was still alive. She took her free hand and extended her claws swiping at his face leaving a five-line scratch, then took her other hand at swatted at him as if he was a fly, releasing his grip on her chest, as Inuyasha flew in the opposite direction he didn't let go as easily making the wound in her chest even bigger as he scrapped more and more of the tissue out as he flew to the side. She got up examining the wound, then lightly placed her hand over it, a bright light illuminated her wound then when she removed her hand and the wound was gone.

"If my words keep you going, then they are the only thing that can stop me!" she was even more angry. She raced to his face an upper-cut him into the air, soaring right threw the trees.

"Do you see them!" said Shippo. Shippo moved around and the wire finally loosened, he pointed to the sky.

"No Inuyasha! Get up!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha looked at Kagome her eyes filled with tears. But suddenly from his side there was Kagalee, she spun around and kicked him making him drop to the ground like a crater hitting a surface. He dropped in a open clearing next to Fyanna and Ayanna who stood in the trees, Fyanna had horror all in her face, but Ayanna was enjoy this her eyes were bug wide filled with blood lust. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gazed down on Inuyasha who laid motionless in grass.

"She just might kill him!" said Ayanna. Her eyes were wide with joy. _Kill him mother, end his life!_ She turned to Fyanna who was in shock. _Don't tell me that she's on his side? _She rolled her eyes and hit her sister on the back, she snapped out of her trance like state.

"Fyanna, don't tell me that your worried!" Ayanna barked.

"You heard her! That's our father! And you want him to be kill? That's are dad! Aren't you a bit concerned?" Fyanna barked back.

"How could you be worried? About 15 minutes ago you were at his throat, now you're the one to say 'oh please spare his life, oh please, oh please'" she got down on one knee and pretended to beg. Fyanna gave her a stern look then took her hands and pushed Ayanna off of the tree.

"Shut up!" and turned her attention back to the fight. Ayanna dangled from the branch then finally yelled.

"Kill him!" up from the trees were everyone was hanging Kagome struggled to break free.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome pleaded.

"I don't know I can't move" said Sango.

"We have to do something! She's going to kill him!" Kagome screamed.

"We can't do anything until she let's go" said Shippo.

"Look there worried about him isn't it sad that he's dead though?" Ayanna said swinging herself back onto the branch next to her sister.

"He's not dead!" Fyanna pointed at him noticing that he was starting to move. Kagalee looked at him her eyes filled with more hatred.

"How can he still be alive?" Kagalee yelled at him as she descended from the clouds. But he didn't answer just kept on trying to get up. She winced. She walked up to him pulling him by his silver hair off of the ground.

"Answer me!" she scowled. He turned his head a little then gave her a faint grin.

Her eyes grew bigger as if afraid of the smile.

"This game that your playing with me will end now!" she yelled. Kagalee upper cut him sending him flying right into the sky. She leaped up grabbing him by the throat. She got close to his ear and whispered._ Good bye, forever_ inuyasha eyes widened as he felt the long sharp claws dig right threw the middle of his spine.

"Squirm!" he claws bent inward.

"No!" she heard Fyanna scream she looked to see streams of water coming down her eyes, but paid no attention to her cries.

"Strangle!" and pulled the bent claws back towards her out threw his body, shattering the middle part of his spine. Everyone was silent and breathless. Kagome eyes were filled with tears but not a single one dropped. Kagalee released her grasp on him and watched as he fell to the ground. She dropped down beside him. _He's dead ,I suppose. _She thought. She examined him closely to see that he was still trying to get up the instant that he did a fountain of blood squirted out of his back and he would quickly stand down.

"You should try not to move Inuyasha, it will only make your life shorter" she turned to the friends. She then waved her hand, the wires loosened and they all staggered to the ground.

Miroku stood up.

" you should burn for your sin!" he shouted. She stared at him.

"You should know by now that hell is a state of mind" she stared into there eyes to see a burning passion for revenge.

"What drives you to envy me? I did you a favor by slaying this half- breed"

"because that so called half- breed is our friend" said Sango. Kagalee looked down at the pool of blood that now trailed under her feet.

"He's got you all fooled" Kagalee said.

"You're the fool!" Kagome shouted at her staring right into her red eyes not fearing what could happen to her. "How could you do this! You loved him once, how can you do this to someone that you loved." Kagalee had enough, she lashed out her long nails like a whip striking Kagomes arm.

"Mother no!" Fyanna jumped out of the tree, landing right in front of Kagalee. Kagalee took a step towards her daughter then stared into her eyes.

"Move" she said calmly but the words struck her like a blade, Fyanna flinched but then turned back not moving at all.

"You heard Kagome, how can you do this? Now I may not know what happened those years ago, but what can I say? This is my father and I will stay by both of your sides until death, but today I refuse to be on your side and watch helplessly as you kill him. So if you want to hurt any of them you will have to go threw me first" her eyes turned a blood red ready to fight. Kagalee stared at her but nothing happened. She then turned around to Inuyasha his face turned to the side of the ground. _You are right Fyanna ,but you were there those years ago but you couldn't see what happened, Inuyasha I now despise you and is this close to ending your life! Ayanna was there and she remembers everything but she feels the same way Fyanna does she just chooses to act like she doesn't. How can you get away with hurting someone's feelings with no punishment? You have these humans fooled, you have your own daughters fooled making them think that I'm the bad guy when you're the one who hides behind the mask of this lie! _Her face turned red as the thoughts raced threw her mind. _But what can I do? _She looked back at Fyanna then an idea fell to her mind. _I see why Fyanna would defend him, she was blind half of the time and doesn't remember anything, she still sees him a father that she never had, instead of a traitor who pretended to be a father. I refuse to oppose her but his actions are unforgivable, I have no choice though. _She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, her red eyed then turned back black, she then looked back at him passionately flashing back a time long ago, she shook her head denying the feelings, she bent down crossing her middle, and index fingers with her other opposite hand, she rubbed then together taking her time, then she pulled them apart slowly static connected the two together. She placed her hand inside of the wound and said.

"Des Cu Tet!" snapping the middle of his spine back in place, he jumped up and gasped for air like a fish out of water. Kagalee looked up at Fyanna who had a smile on her face, Kagalee gave her a smile then turned back.

"Let's go" she said calmly and began to walk away. Fyanna looked at her confused then turned to Kagome who had tears all over her face. Fyanna gave her a look that said _he'll be alight._ Kagome shook her head.

"Thank you" she mumbled.

"Fyanna! I said let's go!" Kagalee scowled. Fyanna flew to her sisters side as they waited by the barrier. Kagome and the rest of them rushed to Inuyasha to help him stand back but, half of his face was covered with his own blood as well as his hair. Kagalee turned once more giving one last glance into Inuyasha's eyes, he looked back giving her a look of hatred, all she did was give him a smile then examining his injuries from a far. She then turned her attention back to Fyanna and Ayanna. _Let them inside, no questions, no arguments, _she telepath. _Tell them that if Inuyasha is to survive he will need rest, but this didn't come from me understood? _She turned to them with her eyes in there deadly state. _Yes!_ They both said as Kagalee waved her hand allowing the barrier to open. She entered silently closing the gap behind her. _She can't be serious! I mean he just tried to kills us! _Ayanna telepath. _She is serious and also you remember our deal? If we lost they could go threw the barrier. _Ayanna interrupted her sisters thoughts. _We didn't lose our mother won for us! _Fyanna snatched up her sister and walked up to them. _Correction, she won for herself we didn't win, and she wasn't doing it because we lost she's doing it to get back at Inuyasha. _Everyone gave them a hated gaze as they walked to them.

"Relax we don't bit, much" Ayanna said showing her fangs. Fyanna tapped her on the shoulder and she became quiet. Fyanna flew to Inuyasha side examining his cuts.

"You know, a quick healing spell can clear that cut in a second" Inuyasha looked at her who shook her head in the direction of the village.

"I can tell Kagalee put you up to this" he winced as he spoke.

"She put me up to this!"Ayanna raised her hand. Fyanna turned back to her with piercing eyes.

"If my mom did put me up to this don't you think she would have said to kill you right about now?" Fyanna grabbed his hand pulling him to the direction of the barrier.

"What's in it for me!" he scowled pulling her hand off.

"Your life is one of them! Not only that, don't you want to kill Naraku?" she winced at knowing that he now couldn't refuse.

"Tell ya what" she continued. "You heal, and in the morning we'll take you right to Naraku, but only if you stay the night" Inuyasha looked at her then turned his head down.

"Alright I'll help you all in, and so will Ayanna"

"What? Don't get me in this!"

"Your helping wether you like it or not"

"That's ok though we don't have anything to carry" said Kagome. And they walked to the entrance to the barrier, it opened and they walked threw.


	5. Visit To the Demon Village

Chapter 5

_so hello again, hope you like this chapter I did a little translation to Japanese so if the translation turns out to be wrong PLEASE let me know. I don't think it is right but hey I tried ok? Well enjoy. Not only that if you don't get a clear view of what it is about you need help! just playing, at this point now that you see everyoneI claim Kagalee, Ayanna, Fyanna, and any of the others they are anyone's to keep also if you have something you think would go good TELL ME! Also there are a few errors becauseI don't check it beforeI submit it so please just use common sense to figure it out because there not that big._

_Thank You, Sarabellam Ivy_

As the barrier opened it showed more trees than even in the forest.

"Try to stay behind us go in front and your in trouble" Ayanna warned. Kagome gave everyone a strange look but they just followed. As they walked through the forest it became lighter, and lighter. When they got through the forest finally, the village was more of a town. The gravel filled streets were lined with rows and rows of house, and to there surprise the village was filled with Half Demons and Entarions.

"All these demons, and Entarions" Sango said her eyes filled with wonder.

"You should see the rest of the town" Ayanna pointed to a tall tower like building.

"That's were you will be staying, please follow us and stay behind us"

"Why do we have to stay behind?" asked Shippo.

"If you want to find out yourself why just step from behind us" said Fyanna. Shippo hopped off of Kagome's shoulder and suddenly a swarm of half demons surrounded him. They looked in marvel at him pulling and tugging at his clothes and ears.

"Get off of me!" He hopped out of the crowd and onto Kagomes's shoulder again.

"They don't get out much if they don't know what a demon looks like" Shippo scowled.

"They don't" said a mysterious voice. They all turned around and there was Kagalee.

"This is a Oni Hogo, or demon shelter for half demons that were abandoned or have no place else to turn, they are not allowed outside to see other people like them until they are taken in so no they have never seen a full demon nor humans" She turned to Inuyasha. He looked at her for a second then looked away.

"Yes I have heard of one of these places before. It's to keep them from being attacked by other demons" said Miroku. They stared at Kagalee, but then she just walked away.

"She told us you will be sleeping in the palace for now" Ayanna rolled her eyes.

"But how did she tell you that we sure didn't hear it"

"she told you telepathic, right?" Inuyasha looked up at Fyanna who gave him a smile.

"But not you, Inuyasha" Inuyasha eyes got wide.

"Why?"

"Because you will be spending a few hours in the hospital, not only that she said that she doesn't want blood all over the beds and floor, Suzuki!" a girl in a white cloak, her eyes were a light blue as well as her hair. She came out of one of the huts.

"Your back already? I thought it would take longer"

"That is not important right now" she snatched Inuyasha from Mirokus hands and showed him to Suzuki.

"Can you heal him, today?" she said sarcastically. Suzuki grinned then took Inuyasha.

"Can you say in the next five minutes, this is really nothing that can't be done quickly. Is there any poison inside of him?" she asked. Fyanna shook her head.

"But you should check just in case" Suzuki shook her head then turned back.

"Does anyone else need anything?" she said looking past Fyanna and Ayanna. Miroku walked in front of Suzuki, then cleared his throat.

"I might need some healing myself, you see I have this pain in my back"

"I mean by injuries" Suzuki corrected.

"This is injury that must be taken cared of my dear" Miroku grabbed Suzuki's hands making her drop Inuyasha. She looked at him then blushed.

"Hands off monk!" Sango grabbed him by his ear pulling him away. Suzuki looked at her confused then finally looked away.

"Well just let me know where you want him to meet you and he will be there afterwards"

"Just let him wonder around if he wants" Ayanna waved goodbye as she walked away, the rest followed behind.

"Bye!" shouted Suzuki. As they all walked towards the long tower, Ayanna asked.

"Why are you all traveling with Inuyasha?"

"Because we all have one thing in common, to destroy Naraku" said Kagome.

"Is that all? Then what afterwards, where will you all go certainly not back where you came from because is it not gone by now?" Fyanna turned around walking backwards as she spoke. Everyone became silent. Sense no one answered she turned back.

"We will go back" Kagome said out of the blue. "Well for me I will, I don't even live in this time" Ayanna and Fyanna looked at her confused then just turned back.

"Oh I almost forgot, my Hiratsu is still broken" said Sango.

"Not to worry" Fyanna grabbed Sango, pulling her into one of the huts. There was a young man inside smelting a sword. He turned to look a Fyanna then Sango.

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked calmly seeming not that concerned.

"Can you fix this?" Sango pulled out the piece to her Boomerang and her Hiratsu. He looked closely at the piece, then looked at Fyanna.

"You sure did a number on this thing!" laughing at Fyanna. All she did was grin.

"For certain it can be fixed, but at a cost" he held out his hand. Sango looked at Fyanna frantically. Fyanna took her hand and slapped his.

"She doesn't have any money but if you don't fix it I will have you feed to Telis, and Horus" The mans eyes grew wide. He grabbed the Hiratsu and began to work.

"We'll be back by morning, make sure that it's done right!"

"Yes, Ma'am" and got back to work. As Fyanna and Sango walked out.

"What is Horus and Telis?"

"Our pets, you'll see them in a little" and she lead them back to Ayanna. When they got to the tower, they all realized that it was a lot more taller than they thought.

"Follow us please" and led them into the tower. They walked the corridors filled with Entarions with mostly red eyes.

"Why does everyone have red eyes?" asked Kagome.

"It's a trat for most Entarions most of them have natural red eyes, if ever you see a Entarion and there eyes aren't red more likely that's a fake eyes color" they walked down one more corridor to four rooms. Ayanna led Sango and Kagome to the rooms on the right, Fyanna took Shippo and Miroku to the left.

"This will be the room that we will all share" Ayanna opened the door, and there was a large room it had a bath built in a four beds.

"WOW! This is like a hotel!" cried out Kagome. As Ayanna was opening the door to the right Fyanna opened the one on there left. The room was kinda the same just a little bit smaller.

"I hope you all like your rooms, please be able to join us tonight at dinner" said Fyanna then walked back to the other room with the girls to tell them.

"What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with worry in there voice.

"Don't worry, Suzuki will tell him about the dinner and we will see him there" Kagome calmed down a little. Time ran by and it was almost 12:00; dinner has begun. There was dumplings, rice cakes, sushi, and moon cakes as well. Everyone enjoyed the dinner. Inuyasha and Fyanna bonded at the dinner with what most of the hanyou's around would have called a senseless act, an eating contest. Kagome still couldn't let the thought out of her mind that Kagalee was Inuyasha's first love. _What I don't get is what could have happened to them that made them go there separate ways. She was like Kikyo when she found out that Inuyasha betrayed her. Filled with anger, rage, but why? Why didn't he tell us before that this happened? Had it slipped his mind? No! It couldn't have how could he just forget about that? _

"You should try to keep your thought closed minded" said Ayanna. Kagome spun around.

"Every last word I heard and a lot of other people" she continued. Kagome froze at the thought, then just ignored the fact that now almost everyone was staring at her.

"What are they staring at?" asked Miroku.

"All I can say is that it's best not to think anything" she whispered to Miroku. He gave her a strange look then turned his attention back to a beautiful Entarion who was sitting right next to him and Sango. _Aren't you gorgeous! _He thought. The Entarion looked at him then back to Sango.

"May I?"

"YOU MAY!" Sango steamed. Next all you could hear was a large echo. Miroku's entire face was red and full of hand prints.

"Told ya" Kagome whispered. Later on that night everyone returned back to there own rooms. Sango, Kagome, and Ayanna sat in the large tub that sat in the middle of there room.

"Ah this is so nice how is it so hot?" Kagome asked.

"It's magma powered by my sister, it's very nice when she moved the molten rocks under your feet, Hit it Fya!" Ayanna waved to her sister who then clapped her hands and the rocks under there feet began to move.

"Ah!" they all said.

"Hey Fyanna why not join us?"

"Because she can't get wet"

"Why?" both Sango and Kagome asked.

"Because that's just the way that she was she wasn't always that way though, when she was little we would play in the stream until the end of day, but right after Inuyasha and Kagalee let each other she became very weak around water even ice! Then it just got to the point were if she touch even the slightest drop of water she could be in a dead like state for seven days, And even die" Ayanna fell into silence.

"Wait you said **when** Inuyasha and Kagalee went there separate ways this happened, do you know how it happened?" Sango said breaking the silence. Ayanna then went silent not answering.

"You know don't you?" Kagome asked being careful not to be threatening.

"I do, but Fyanna doesn't" then she stopped looking back at her sister who was now all ears hearing everything.

"I can't say" then she dived under the water not coming up for any air. Kagome looked frantically for Ayanna.

"Shouldn't you come up for air"

"I am the water and air I don't need any of it to stay alive when I'm inside one of the elements" Kagome and Sango let it o and didn't speak anymore of the subject. _Why can't she tell us? It's so strange how she was about to then she saw her sister, is her sister not suppose to know about what happened?_ Kagome thought to herself.

"What do you think there talking about over there?" Sango pointed to the door.

"I don't know" said Fyanna. Then her eyes turned red.

"Why don't you ask them yourselves" she continued. Everyone looked confused then finally knew what she was talking about.

"You guys have five seconds then your dead!" Ayanna yelled. Then they could hear a big bang on the door then it stopped.

"Do you think they know anything?"

"We didn't say anything important so they probably didn't hear anything important nothing to worry about" Ayanna said sounding certain of herself.

"I'm leaving for a minute, to see mother"

"your so childish why won't you call her Kagalee anymore?" Ayanna rolled her eyes

"Why do you call her Kagalee?" and was gone in a swirl of her fire. She then turned back to Sango, and Kagome.

"Alright if you want to know what I know I have to be quick don't ask me any questions about anything ok?" Sango, and Kagome looked confuse but then listened in.

"All I know is that how this is all happening, back then when me and Fyanna were little, I remember that Kagalee wound spend most of there time in other villages leaving us at home by ourselves. One day they came back from one village and they were arguing which was very awkward because they hardly ever argued. They were talking about a priestess named Kikyo and a bet that was made that day, ' if Inuyasha could beat the priestess in a battle they would be left alone, but if he didn't he would be her servant for seven days, I guess he lost but Kagalee wasn't that mad all she did was ask that he would come back everyday at a certain time, everyday he would come later and later, on the first dy was when Fyanna began yo become sick round water and mother had to take care of her without Inuyasha to help her so it was very hard. As the days went by the arguing turned worse, on the seventh day it was the worst I remember the exact words.

"Your late again"Kagalee said coldly.

"Look don't get mad"

"I saw you, you and her!" she screamed. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? How could you do this to Ayanna and Fyanna?" she rapped her arms around him holding him tight.

"How could you do this to us?" she looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. All she could say was 'how could you'. He finally held his head down and mumbled to her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean that I have to walk on water for you? When were older you'll understand what I meant when I said no" before he could say anything she looked up at him her eyes big and wide. He paused then when she looked close enough, he was crying as well.

"And maybe, something's must be let GO!" he then pushed her off of him, she collapsed on the ground then looked at him as if he were going mad.

"Leave" he finally shuddered. Her eyes became even more wider this time about to pop right out.

"You heard me leave!" he screamed. She got up and stood her ground.

"You can make me move! If you love her, then stay with her and out of me and my children's life!" Inuyasha grabbed her and spun her making her hit the door hard. I walked out of my room and could see that he was saying something to her but I couldn't hear.

"Now get!" he pushed her so hard that she busted the door down falling right into the cold snow.

"And if you want you can take then with you" Inuyasha turned to me and I tried to hide, he grabbed me and shoved me right into my mother who laid in the snow motionless. He then went back into my room and took Fyanna throwing her motionless sick body out into the cold I grabbed her and waited for what my mother was going to do, but she didn't do anything. He then looked at me my eyes filled with hatred but he couldn't bare to look at me anymore so then walked in the house."

"That wasn't the last time that I saw him though" Ayanna continued. "Fyanna was still blind at this time too, but me and her were playing in a forest right next to where we lived then, we found a new place to live in a human village were we barely passed for human so we weren't attack by the humans but most of the time demons. Inuyasha would have never found us there my mother told us once, but he did. While we were playing in the forest it was filled with demons and mostly bird demons, Fyanna accidentally shot a fire ball at one of them and they chased us, I couldn't run anymore and tripped over a log. Fyanna was helpless without me right there beside her so I thought we were goners. But then, I heard the words 'Iron Reaver Soul Stealer' and the birds were gone. He helped be up but I didn't know that it was him until I got a better look at his face. Fyanna and I encouraged him to come back to the village with us but she wouldn't cooperate. They talked for a long time and finally he was about to leave. He gave her a hug and then kissed her on the forehead.

"Are you sure you" he began to ask but then she just pushed him away shaking her head as no. He then slowly began to walk away. I called out his name as my tears began to come back.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I yelled then finally broke free of the grasp my mother had on my waist and ran to him grabbing him by his legs.

"No! Don't leave me again!" I screamed holding him even tighter, Kagalee quickly snatched me off of him holding my sister in her other hand, but I still struggled to grab his kimono again. Kagalee looked into my eyes then she pulled him back now holding him in his arms.

"I will miss you, I really will" he looked deep into her eyes then held her close to him. But then I could see a purple light surrounding him then he let go quickly. He looked frantically around as if he couldn't see that we were right in front of him. I called his name one last time but all he did was look at me as if see right threw me. Kagalee snatched me and held her hand over my mouth. I squirmed and tried to get my mouth lose so I could say at least goodbye but she held me too tight and I watched him disappear into the thick cloud of mist that surrounded our village. And that was the last time I saw him." Ayanna hung her head in the water. Kagome and Sango were completely touched by the story that for the rest of the night they barely said anything. Then Kagome finally spoke up.

"Why didn't he see you? Was it because of that purple light?" Kagome stood up.

"I, I really don't know" muttered Ayanna.

"That purple light had to have had an affect on his memory because that means that he couldn't see you, and the power of that light must have worn off because now he can see you all, so your mother hadn't made up with him so she did this wipe away his memory so he wouldn't be able to find you and your sister again" Ayanna rose her head from the water. Then looked at Kagome.

"Down girl Down!" she yelled and the water grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down in the water hard.

"But your probably right but I don't know" Ayanna said looking up at the moon.

"Where is my sister now? it's getting late she always come back around this time"

"How can you tell?" asked Sango.

"The sun moves around and right now it wound be what I like to call it 8"

Inside of the middle corridor of the tower, Kagalee sat in a sit and ran her long nails threw her red hair. Suddenly a dark shadow came from out of the corner of the room forming a body, it was Naraku. He crept slowly to Kagalee behind her.

"I see you, you could at least say a good hello" Kagalee stopped and closed her eyes, then continued to run her hands threw her hair.

"You know why I'm here, so what happened?" Naraku asked.

"Inuyasha lives"

"What!" Naraku became furious. "You said that he would be taken cared of!" he screeched being careful not to be too loud. Fyanna came from around the corridor and a glimpse of Naraku came at the corner of her eyes, she then quickly grabbed onto the corner of the door and hid herself behind it. _What's he doing here?_ She wondered.

"I said that, but it didn't mean that I was going to do it" Kagalee said.

"You had better have not forgotten our agreement Kagalee" he scowled.

"I haven't forgotten, but I've have a day planned out just give me time, now why don't you leave me, I grow tired of playing with demons" she smirked at the mirror. Naraku growled at her but then suddenly became calm.

"Alright I'll give you 1 more day and that's it, so you had better make sure that he's here still cause I heard that he will only be here for tonight then he leaves tomorrow"

"He'll be here I promise that" she stopped running her claws threw her hair and looked at Naraku in the mirror.

"Fine" and he disappeared into the dark. Fyanna slowly crawled out of the space at the door, she gathered her courage and finally popped out.

"How long were you there?" Kagalee asked. But Fyanna knocked the question out of the way as Kagalee rose from her seat.

"Are you really planning to kill Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Yes I do, and there is truly nothing that you can do but sit back and watch" Kagalee snapped. Fyanna backed away but then walked back her steps taking a few more than she went back.

"But why? Why are you still helping Naraku after everything that they have told us about him. He's dangerous and we should leave this" Kagalee snapped around facing Fyanna.

"Leave this to who? Inuyasha he wouldn't last, if I die getting rid of him he surly will die faster than I would have, Inuyasha is foolish and can't protect himself let alone the fate of everyone. I know that opposing Naraku is like going to the lions den but you see that I will not stop. You think that I would leave it to him so that he would be killed himself!" Kagalee snapped. Fyanna stared confused.

"So your protecting him, you don't want anything to happen to him that's why your helping Naraku so you can get close to him, find his weakness, and kill him so that Inuyasha wouldn't die. Is that right?" she sputtered. Kagalee gave a forgiving look then finally added.

"This has nothing to do with Naraku I have heard what they have said that Naraku has done but I really could care less. I'm doing this for my own reason not to protect Inuyasha but to save him from his curse, the curse that will soon consume him and that sword can only aid the effects of what will happen, not only that but Naraku also knows about these effects and plans to use them against Inuyasha get rid of the effects you get rid of the curse" and began to walk out o the room leaving Fyanna speechless._ A curse? What does she mean by curse? Does Inuyasha know about this or what? _Fyanna thought.

"Fyanna, set the other half of the barrier, no one is to leave and no one is to come in until I say so. Understood?" Fyanna snapped out of the trans and said strongly.

"Yes understood" and walked out of the room beside her mother. _What ever is about to happen is for the best, I think. _She thought walking back to the room where the others were. They were all calm ans serene, but Fyanna was fill with fear and shock. Ayanna could sense the fear.

"Fyanna what is wrong"

"We have problems, meet me outside bring the ritual scroll and a summoning scroll" and walked right back of the room. Ayanna looked at Sango and Kagome confused, but didn't waste anytime and began to search for a black scroll with a symbol on it, and another with a red ribbon around it but was covered with blood. Fyanna stood in front of the barrier as her sister stood behind her.

"What's wrong?" Ayanna finally asked.

"We have to set the other half of the barrier up, I really don't know her reasons but mother demanded that we did" Ayanna gave a sigh and tossed Fyanna the bloody scroll. Fyanna held the scroll in her right hand, as Ayanna held her scroll in the left. They crossed hands and brought the scrolls to the middle of there hands.

"Gomo dekai, sechi dekai, camodo kekai, Cho" ans they chanted they unrolled the scroll one went to the left the other went to the right circling around the city and it's houses.

"Cho, yon, ke, tori, sie, chi, ko,do,kin,ze,saki,yon,SIN!" the scrolls ends touched and a bright light lit up the blank scrolls but as they chanted the names the characters were written on the scroll then they finally reached back to the base of the scroll into there hands. The light stopped and in it's place the characters began to glow then hopped right off of the paper onto the other barrier on top of it, suddenly the words melt into the other barrier and solidify making another golden layer on top of the purple layer. Then both dropped the scrolls on the ground and let it roll back up it self. The black scroll rolled around and to the end of the paper on the other end of the city, while the other one stayed in it's place and rolled back up.

"That takes care of that so we should head back inside"

"Right" and they walked back inside. Kagome asked.

"What was that bright light that I saw out of my window? What happened?" Fyanna looked at her sister reusing not to tell them what happened.

"We were fighting a demon, and it's gone now" Ayanna blurted out. Sango looked strangely at them.

"Funny because I didn't sense any demonic ora and I'm sure that Kagome didn't either, what's really going on?" Sango squinted her eyes.

"That is what happened, I'm for real!" and covered herself with a blanket. Sango and Kagome took her word and did the same. Fyanna stayed up all night but at one point did fall into a deep slumber. _I don't understand why? is mother using Naraku of is Naraku using her? It is something that mustn't be metioned to any of them_. She slept on those thoughts.


	6. Kagalee Confront Inuyasha

_It's isn't over but i'm importing it now because my computer is having a defect and were moving. ASo it would have to be taken apart anyway so best wishes and it will be finished. I don't own any of the charcaters from the Inuyasha series but Fyanna, Ayanna, and Kagalee, any others do not belong to me and had better not belong to you! ENJOY!_

Chapter 6

The next morning almost everyone that lived in the village was staring in awe at the golden veil that hovered over them now. Inuyasha and the gang awoke from all of the ruckus.

"What's going on out there?" asked Miroku . They all went outside and they too were mesmerized by the golden barrier that once was purple.

"What's happened? Why is it yellow, is someone here that's not suppose to be?" Shippo asked.

"PEOPLE!" they all turned around as they heard someone yell, it was Kagalee.

"Last night, Fyanna and Ayanna placed the golden barrier under my command because there is someone here in the village who has committed a terrible act, we put this barrier up because I want no one to leave and no one to come in until they have been found. This won't happen until probably tomorrow or later"

"What? were suppose to leave TODAY!" scowled Inuyasha. Kagalee turned to him staring coldly at his eyes.

"Then you will have to wait like everyone else in the village, you forget they every now and then go to see family. So WAIT" she hollered. Inuyasha back up.

"But anyway, as some of you may know tonight is lock down so if you have any errands tonight, then you'll have to wait till tomorrow. That is all" and she walked off of the stage.

"This is just our luck, I'll bet she's done this so we can't leave"

"She did" whispered Fyanna. Everyone turned around.

"She asked us to put up this barrier so you all would stay a little longer"

"Humph, I'll bet that's not even a real barrier! Watch!"

"No Inuyasha wait!" Fyanna called back. But it was too late and he charged right at it. As soon as he touched it he was almost completely fried. He laid on the ground twitching, Ayanna walked by and shook her head, then poured water on him to put the flames that surrounded him out.

"I tried to warn him" Fyanna shook her head and followed her sister. Kagome helped Inuyasha back up.

"So I guess we try living here for one more day, perhaps in the tower again" said Miroku with a big grin on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Sango fire coming out of her eyes.

"Nothing!" he said quickly.

"Well I don't think we'll be staying there tonight anyway look" said Shippo pointing at two girls.

"I can't believe that monk! Is that how all of them act!" said one of the girls.

"I truly don't know but how dishonorable, if he is staying tonight I'll be sure that it will be in the dungeon!" Sango looked at Miroku with evil eyes, finally all you could hear was a big BANG.

"So where are we going to stay tonight?" Kagome asked more angry.

"Excuse me, but are you with the monk?" one of the girls walked by.

"Yeah, look were sorry that this"

"Just make sure he stays away from us, or else" she said and walked off.

"Did you hear that monk?" Sango scowled.

"Yes"

"So now that's taken cared of, I'm off" said Inuyasha walking in the direction of the forest in the back of the village.

"Hey where are you going? Inuyasha" Kagome called out.

"To get some air, I'm going to the back in the forest, if it's not cut off" and didn't listen to Kagome anymore running off. Inuyasha walked through the forest trying to get Kagalee off of his mind but he didn't want to tell Kagome that because of how jealous she gets some of the time. Suddenly as he was walking he stumbled upon what looked like a target.

"Huh? A target?" he picked up and examined it closely. But suddenly his ears twitch and he dropped the target, and moving out of the way. A dagger hit direct center of the target. Inuyasha looked around to see where it came from.

"You should be more careful, this is my target practice range"said Kagalee. Another knife came out of the trees hitting another target right above his head. She hopped out of the tree wearing a dark green kimono with a gold and black sash around her waist.

"What are you doing here?" she asked calmly.

"Just walking around getting a breather" and started to walk the other way.

"I'm sorry" she said softly. "For what happened yesterday, I was acting childish" Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"I'm sorry ok? You don't have to rub it in any, I've suffered enough, I've cried too much in my lifetime to even call myself an Entarion" she spitted out. Inuyasha turned around to see her black eyes. He walked to her looking her dead in the face but she didn't flinch.

"Look the truth is that I'm not sorry, I'm hoping I can stop you from trying to kill Naraku" she finally said knowing that she couldn't hide her true thoughts anymore. Before he could say anything else, she clamped onto him. Inuyasha stood motionless, embracing her. Then he finally said.

"You can't, I will do everything I can and I will destroy him. I won't let you go and try to stop him by yourself. I promise that I will destroy him"

"Your foolish" she held a kunai knife out to his neck. He flinched just before the blade could touch him but stood his ground.

"I would have better luck destroying Naraku than you would any day, you think just because your fighting for a noble cause you will come out victorious, you have fought demons before you know that they fight for there lives, in there eyes it is just but just because it is doesn't mean they will win. You need to be more powerful than your opponent in order to win not luck" His eyes froze at her words.

"Beside what about your friends if you lose what of them?"she added. He hung his head feeling the worst of her words. She lowered her hand that had the knife in it and began to walk away leaving him to soak in her words.

"Take what I'm saying to you in consideration, and not as a threat" she turned to him feeling pity for him, but then shook the words off and turned away.

"Do you think I can defeat him?" she turned back around.

"Trust yourself and you will win" she whispered and walked away. Inuyasha turned around but didn't see her. _I didn't ask you could I win. I asked if you if you think I could win, do you believe in me or not? Cause I need Kagome and you to help through this._ He thought, then began to walk the opposite direction she did, the direction back to the village. Everyone stayed in the same room that night, but Inuyasha he stayed outside because he didn't want anyone to ask him about what happened in the forest. When he nearly fell asleep he could hear the sound of a flute playing, gently it played a song that he heard once before. He looked down into the next room right under where he was and could see it was Kagalee who was playing. He thought. _Is that how you really feel Kagalee? That I can't be trusted?_ He slept on those thoughts. The next morning the golden barrier was gone and the purple one was back in its place.

"The thief was captured last night and now for those that had business to take care of is safe now to proceed." Kagalee said that morning.

"Alright so we can leave today!" said Kagome.

"Not just let, we still have to find Naraku. Fyanna, Ayanna do you know where Naraku is hiding?" he turned to them. There faces turned red.

"There is kinda a problem you see, where he is we can't go" said Fyanna.

"It's beyond the forest, there is a powerful barrier that is past it and we can't break it not even with our most powerful sutra. Only Kagalee can break, and I don't think she's in the mood to make favors" said Ayanna.

"Then she'll just have to!" scowled Inuyasha, he marched to Kagalee.

"You have to take us to Naraku only you can break the barrier"

"No I can't" she yelled. Then she gave him a sly look. "You can too" she passed him a sutra with almost 50 different characters on it, and walked away.

"Well?" asked Ayanna. Inuyasha spun around showing her the sutra that Kagalee gave her.

"Wow! I need to copy those signs!"

"Well we can take you as far as the forest" then Kagalee came right back her face filled with anger.

"No you can't! You are not allowed to go no farther than the trees and you know it, also only he can go" she pointed to Inuyasha. "You humans have to stay here for your own reasons, this is something that he must do by himself" she turned to Kagome. Who shook her head as if she understood.

"Come" Kagalee called out leaving Inuyasha by himself. He walked into the forest and came with the barrier.

"Great, now that I'm here what do I do with this thing?" he looked at the sutra. Then he got a idea, he placed it on the barrier and it fizzed the popped right off.

"Why couldn't we go with him!" asked Fyanna.

"Because I want to test him" Kagalee responded as she paced her room back a forward.

"But" Kagalee cut her off.

"But nothing! He has to do this by himself, the barrier will only allow one person to pass if not, the rest would be killed by the toxic fumes that would be released when you entered" she stopped and pushed Fyanna out of the room.

"Now leave me in peace" and shut the door behind her. _I just hope I am not leading him to his death. _She thought as she sat on the hard floor, she stared herself in the mirror asking herself if she did do the right thing if so what next? Fyanna walked out of the room and went to find the gang.

"She said because it is something only he can do" she sighed. The perked right back up her ears going in all directions.

"Something is coming this way! It's demons and lots of them from the other side of the forest" Fyanna panicked. Her sister was starting t pick it up too.

"Yeah but there really isn't nothing to worry about, they can't get passed the barrier, can they?"

"No these are Naraku's demons I can see it, but where is Inuyasha!" Kagome heart sank she could see the sacred jewel shards that were near Naraku that's how she knew it was him.

"Fyanna can they get passed the barrier?"asked Sango.

"No, Ayanna go sound the alarm and find mother" Ayanna ran to the tower and suddenly a loud alarm went off, people grabbed children that even looked like they weren't even theirs and carried them into the houses, buildings anything in their eyes that could shelter them from the attack that was to come. Ayanna came running out of the building, gasping.

"I can't find her she's not in her room where we left her!" she screeched. Fyannas eyes opened wide.

"What are we going to do? Ayanna and I can't do this by ourselves" then her head slowly turned to Kagome.

"Can you all fight demons?"

"I'm a demon slayer of course!" replied Sango.

"And I can fight demons" said Miroku.

"Me too" said Kagome.

"Hey I can help out too!" cried out Shippo. Fyanna let out a sigh of relief. Then she turned to the barrier it opened up and swarms of demons came out.

"Get ready!" said Ayanna she clinched her fist and a long Chinese Sword appeared. Fyanna did the same and clapped her hands together and a Naginata.

The sutra popped off and the barrier was gone, Inuyasha unshielded his eyes and looked a palace was now visible.

"So this is where he's been hiding all along, right behind the forest" he looked at it and didn't bother to move.

"Looks empty, I can't feel the demonic ora anymore, it's like it disappeared, wait he's not even here!" Inuyasha's eyes scanned the palace even more. But nothing was to be seen. _But he's not even here! But where could he possibly be?... wait! He's back a the town! I have to find Kagalee! _And ran back as quickly as he could. Meanwhile, they hacked at the demons but even more came every time.

"This is pointless!" said Ayanna her Sword was knocked out of her hand. She raised her hand at the attacking demon freezing it then kicked it shattering it into pieces, but then it started to reform.

"You can't cut them and you can't freeze them!" she said as she froze two more. Fyanna dropped her weapon and jumped into the dark sky.

"Then try burning them!" Her hands ignited showing a powerful glow of fire, she shot aimlessly at the ground killing demons. But as Ayanna watched they just began coming back.

"No good!" she shouted. Fyanna stopped.

"We can't do anything! I can't kill them!" Fyanna gasped.

"Then let me get a load off of your hands" said Miroku. He released his Wind Tunnel sucking up most of the demons.

"Thank you Miroku" she hugged him. He glanced at Sango her face red with envy. She let go and ignited her hands again.

"Want to give me a hand Miroku?" she asked.

"Yeah" he insisted, Sango pulled on his clothes leading him away from her.

"Say Kagome, where is Inuyasha?" asked Fyanna.

"I don't know, but he'll be here soon I know that" said Kagome giving her a reassuring look. She looked out to the forest could see that something was coming.

"I think that's him right there" said Kagome.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ayanna.

"Wind Scar!" he shouted blowing mostly all of the demons away.

"Never mind" said Ayanna and walked away.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late where is Kagalee? She has to know"

"We can't find her anywhere Inuyasha!" cried Fyanna, worry was in her voice. Inuyasha froze.

"What do you mean you can't find her anywhere! She's gotta be here somewhere, did you all search good?" Fyanna mouth dropped.

"I can see things that are behind me and in front! There is no way I could have missed a single spot in the world that she could be, and when I say the world I mean it!" she scowled. She swiped at a demon that was coming at her then another one that was behind Inuyasha. _But that can't be she has to be here in the village somewhere. _He thought, but still inside of her room she sat staring in the mirror looking into her reflection. Then suddenly her ears twitched and her eyes began to become bigger.

"What is this, I sense a force field around me" she said calmly. She quickly looked out at the demonic battleground, but didn't see anything, everything was calm, peaceful and how it was before she went to her room. _I don't see anything wrong, but I have a feeling something is not right _she closed the rice paper doors tightly and just as she was about to reach for her sutra scroll she heard a loud crash at her door, she turned quickly to see blood was all over the door. She quickly got up opening the door as quickly as she could to find that Inuyasha was laying right there. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Inuyasha!" she cried. She reached for him her hands stained with his blood. He opened one eye.

"Kagalee, is that you?" he said softly.

"What happened? Are you alright?" she spitted out. He groaned in pain as her grip got tighter.

"Your in pain" she pulled him as gently as she could into her room laying him on the floor.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you there by yourself, but I had to believe in you because I knew that you could do it" both of his eyes sprung open.

"You did? You did believe I could have killed him?"

"Yes, Yes I did" she whispered. He rose slowly staring at her, she stared into the deep pools in his eyes. She looked shocked but before she could say anything else he caressed her face sliding his hand down to her neck. She closed her eyes slowly and as soon as she did his hand snapped at her neck clinching in until she was near breathless. She squirmed as he rose slowly off of the ground, the blood and his wounds were completely gone. She struggled to say.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha why?" he laughed evilly, her eyes grew wide. _That voice!_ She thought.

"Humph, surprised Kagalee?" he said in a twisted voice not like his then transformed into Naraku.

"You!" she grabbed the hand that was holding him stabbing her claws into it but his grip became even tighter, it became harder and harder to breath but her hand didn't budge.

"What are you doing Naraku! Are you trying to kill me!" she squirmed.

"I'm not killing you I'm killing the traitor within you that means I have to go past you" her voice got higher.

"What are you talking about I didn't betray you!" she yelled hoping someone would hear her but nothing.

"Oh but you did, I gave you a chance to kill Inuyasha I even gave you a poisonous dagger" she flashed back.

"I'll give you today to kill Inuyasha but once the sun rises, I take matters into my own hands" Kagalee shook her head. As Naraku walked away he handed her a dagger that glowed a bright green.

"It won't glow that way for long but it's a Poison Fang concealed to look like regular dagger, stab him once with it and he will die, now today you will have your chance because while you are at practice he will walk into the forest alone, he will be an easy target" she looked at the dagger puzzled then to Naraku.

"How do you know this?" she asked. He smiled.

"I know these things because I know what will happen..." she puffed under her breath.

"You bastard! You saw us didn't you?"

" I did and it sickened me the very sight of you and him. In fact the very sight of him sickens me" Naraku squeezed even tighter, she gasped trying to hold her breath as much as she could.

"What's wrong? Is it harder to breath?"

"Why are you doing this?" she squeaked.

"Because I want revenge, on you and Inuyasha and Kikyo. You want to know why? It's because it used to be you and I then he came into the picture"

"What are you talking about! I never even met you until now!"

"Oh but you did, you forgot haven't you? Do you remember Raphael? The man who you served nearly 5,000 years ago? A rich French man who owned a castle in the north?" his face began to shape shift again but this time into a man with black hair his eyes sharp and bright yellow as if he could be blind, he was human. Kagalee froze her eyes became even wider she felt as if her lungs were incased with water and yelled in pain as a distinctive spider mark appeared on her hand.

"Awe how nice you still have that mark on your right hand, have you even tried to take it off"

"Shut up!"

"Is that the way you treat someone you used to love?"

"I never loved you! I was your servant you placed this curse on my hand knowing that if I didn't accept your offer to become your bride I would have died, but I was to smart for you I used another spell on you and it backfired you died and I'm guessing you took your servants down with you but I escaped from you and you were reincarnated 500 years later. I should have used just a plain old kill spell but I had mercy and wanted to have you returned to this world!"

"And how generous of you to have be brought me back to life" the spider mark glowed red and her eyes turned into a bright red she squirmed as her hand burned.

"But I'm sorry to say I don't have your mercy when it comes to that" she cried out.

"But what does Inuyasha have to do with this!"

"He stole you from me! I wanted you all along, but when I realized I couldn't have you I loved once again and her name was Kikyo but she was in love with Inuyasha, don't you see Kagalee he used you, you could have came back to me by arms were waiting to hold you again, but what happened that took you so long?" his tone changed but it made her even more mad. She placed her hand behind her back extending her claws and rubbed her fingers together creating a static charge.

"Do you want to know what took me so long?" she said softly. He got closer.

"What?" he whispered. She blinked softly then snapped her eyes back open.

"This!" she snapped her hand up slicing him in the throat. He released her throat and with the other hand she released a Destruction Mass that blew his body away. She fell to the ground gasping for breath.

"At least he's gone" she said.

'That's what you think" she looked up and was once again snatched up by his hand.

"You thought that little static trick would work on me? Think again" his grip got even tighter of rage. He pulled out a vile, shaking it in front of her face.

"I think I've got a better idea instead of killing you, I'll choke the essence right out of you" his grip became tighter. Kagalee's eyes got bigger, she held her breath trying to keep herself from releasing her essence, but he squeezed even tighter on her vein and blue energy poured out of her mouth until she opened it wide it went right into the vile as if to have a mind of its own. Her grip on his arm grew weaker, and weaker and she squirmed even less. _My body is shutting down on me I have to try not to give it away. _She thought she sucked her breath in taking the essence with it but it came right out.

"It's useless, just sit back and let it run out of your body" he laughed. _I won't die here I won't die now! I have to find away out I have to get free. _

"Face your death Kagalee" _maybe he's right, maybe I should just die. _She turned inside of herself. A tall girl with hair as long as she was that was white as snow was there, her skin the color of chocolate. Her eyes were a sky blue and her kimono to match.

"So that's it? Your just going to give up?" said the girl. Kagalee looked into the girls eyes.

"I have to he's won"

"No he hasn't, there is still someone you can call"

"Who? No one can hear me"

"But he can hear" Kagalee looked puzzled.

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"Call his name" the girl whispered.

"No" she screamed.

"Stop being arrogant, call his name" the girls voice got higher.

"No"

"Call his name do it you have to rely on him and stop waiting for stuff to come to you, call his name" Kagalee lowered her head and returned to herself. She looked at the jar it was almost full. _Call his name Telia, do it_ the voice echoed.

"Inuyasha" she whispered. _Say it louder he can't hear you! _The voice got louder as well as Kagalee.

"Inuyasha" she cried. _Louder! _The girl screamed.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out even louder the room shook. _LOUDER! _the girl screeched.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! HELP ME!" She screamed. Then fainted. The voice echoed aloud and even Inuyasha could hear it.

"Kagalee! I'm coming!" he looked to the tower.

"Wind Sc-"

"Inuyasha no you might hit her too!" cried out Fyanna. But he didn't listen.

"Scar!" he flung the Tetsuiega to the ground and it reached the building blowing it away. Fyanna stared in fear, the dust began to disappear and they could see her floating in the air surrounded by a barrier, suddenly the demons evaporated as if to be made out of air.

"The demons are gone" said Miroku. Suddenly a loud laugh came from out of no where and there was Naraku

"Naraku what did you do to our mother!" Ayanna growled.

"If you hurt her in any way I swear I'll kill you here and now!" she held out her Sword.

"Humph you wish" spikes flew from out of his back as Kagalee was released from the barrier.

"Look out!" said Inuyasha. But Ayanna didn't move keeping her look of hatered, the spikes came close and she said.

"By the power of the wind, Blow Away!" she waved her sword and a blast of wind sent the spikes right back at Naraku, they hit him but he just regenerated himself.

"What?" she cried.

"It's useless to try and kill me, you should really see if your mother will live"

"What!" she snapped.

"I drained her of her essence, from what I know she doesn't have much time"

"You bastard! Die!" Fyanna cried.

"Flames of Hell!" she dug her claws into the ground and a whip of magma exploded out of the ground. In a zig-zag motion it went after Naraku.

"That won't work either" he put up a barrier around himself deflecting the attack. He turned to Inuyasha.

"Do you want to try to?" he laughed. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Red Tetsuiega!" the Tetsuiega began to glow a bright red, then he flung it on the ground. It broke the barrier and hit him but he still regenerated. Kagalee opened her eyes slowly looking out at the slain demons as well as Inuyasha, Fyanna, and Ayanna who were fighting against Naraku.

"Sad your not the least bit concerned about Kagalee, and she chose you. Well I have no use for her now so she's all yours " Naraku taunted. Inuyasha was about to use the Tetsuiega but then a spike from Naraku flew striking him right in the back. Kagalee whispered his name trying to get his attention but nothing. _It's no use he's going to die and it'll be my fault. _She thought.

"Hah, if only you knew about our original plan, Inuyasha she was going to kill you but she was taking to long of a time so I told myself I should take matters into my own hands."

"Your lying she wouldn't do that to me!" Inuyasha said doubt in his voice. He looked back at her. She lifted up her head but couldn't speak a word only thinking in her mind. _He's lying to you I didn't! I wouldn't do that to you.._

"Well what will you do Inuyasha? She can't protect you" another spike came out of the ground but this time missed but another one came and pinned him to the ground. Inuyasha tried to remove it but it wouldn't budge.

"Yu have till the count of 5 to say what ever you have to say to her, or anyone" 11 spikes appeared aiming right for him but he just glared at them. He looked back at Kagalee as if trying to tell her something. _Kagalee if you hear me I'm sorry but I do care but if you won't I won't have any regrets. _Kagalee raised her head even more tears coming down her eyes. _Inuyasha I do care, I do. _She thought, Inuyasha turned the other way. Naraku glared at him the yelled.

"DIE!" the spikes went flying nearly to fast to see, but as if time had froze, so had Kagalee. _What do I do? _"NO!" she yelled. Digging in her sleeve frantic pulling out a black ball dropping it to the ground and in that second she was gone. The spikes made a slicing noise in the air then stopped. Inuyasha closed his eyes but then realizing that he was still alive he looked up to find that there was Kagalee, blood was all over him her hands out spread her eyes gigantic.

"Kagalee" he whispered. One of the spikes hit her throat another in her heart and belly two in each arm, and two in each leg. She turned her eyes a little staring into his eyes then gave him a faint smile falling right into his arms. Everyone looked in shock. Fyanna cried out.

"Mother! Mother No!" she cried. She turned to Naraku her eyes filled with rage.

"You WILL PAY!" she lifted her hand above her head a small red orb appeared.

"The Fire before me, the burn as I rise destroy my enemies, let me here their cries" the orb gathered energy and grew bigger, and bigger, and bigger. It became so big that it looked like the sun itself, a burning ball of revenge.

"Fire Orb!" she threw the ball of fire at him. The barrier deflected the orb bouncing in to the other barrier which let it go through, destroying the forest completely. Everything scorched to char. The orb didn't even faze him caught up in the death of Kagalee.

"The idiot getting in the way! I guess it was her place" he huffed. Inuyasha had completely changed, he laid Kagalee on the ground near him not knowing that she was still breathing.

"You have the nerve to use her like she was one of your puppets Naraku! And Fyanna is right you will pay for what you did!" he flung the Tetsuiega over his shoulders but before he could move a muscle, he was completely gone. Everyone looked in awe, but Ayanna knew what happened. _She used one of the Black Balls that means that they could be anywhere in the world!_ She thought. The portal opened in the middle of the sky to a unfamiliar place. Inuyasha fell from the ground right onto his feet and coming right after him was Kagalee motionless body. Inuyasha jumped into the air catching her in his arms but tripped as he descended down the rugged terrain. He got up looking at her.

"Kagalee? Are you still alive?" he asked, looking at her before him. Her eyes quivered the finally opened very little.

"Inuyasha" she called out faintly.

"I'm right here Kagalee" he said softly. She turned to him and smiled faintly then moving her right hand to her side grabbing one of the spikes, pulling it out quickly screaming in pain. Unable to pull anymore out, she laid her hand back down. She looked at Inuyasha then asked.

"Pull these spikes out of me please" Inuyasha looked at her surprised then reached for the one in her upper left, pulling it out as slowly as he could. She winced each time until everyone was gone. Kagalee breathed deeply.

"Are you alright" he asked. She shook her head as a sign of yes. Inuyasha looked around unsure where they were.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what?"

"This place, it's where we first met" she grinned. Inuyasha looked east and there was a mountain. _Of course, when I was little that was where I guarded, I would tell people not to climb the mountain for it had a curse but they still did, and they would fall right on their faces. _He giggled.

"I remember now, you and your two friends wanted to get to the other side of the mountain and I wouldn't let them but they didn't listen and while they were climbing you became weak and fell, then an avalanche of boulders went right after you, you hit the ground hard and couldn't move. I pushed you out of the way and then the boulders came and hit me.

"Next thing I remember is waking up seeing that I'm back in the forest and there are two bottles of herbs right next to me and a letter" he continued. This brought joy to Kagalee's pale face.

"I couldn't leave you there to die after you saved my life" she blinked.

"Maybe I can return the favor,"-he looked at her wounds-"these wounds can be healed ad you'll return to normal" Kagalee shook her head.

"After everything that has happened, you still feel that way, everything that I've put you through. I hated you despised you and even tried to kill you. Yet your, your still nice to me" _I wanted to say in love with me but, I think this is enough. _She thought.

"Why is that a reason?" she looked at him shocked. "I mean we had are arguments before but though we hated each other we still found time to forgive each other.


End file.
